Raven
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Finished! Can one new pup teach the old dog new tricks? JacobxOC Sorry I suck at summarys just read.
1. The Descion

I was watching people pass me by, feeling stupid that I wasn't one of them. "If I would have held y temper I would be with my family and happy.." I said to no one really. I knew it was almost time to face my family and friends. Why did I have to be the one? Why was it me of all the strong willing boys, it was me a tiny unwilling happy where I was girl. It seemed so stupid

"Raven, come on. The council of elders came to a decision." I heard my father, a tribe elder, call to me. "So.. They are sending me away to a group of Quiluete boys because I'm the first one that has gone through this in over 100 years?" I knew from how the elders treated me they didn't want me here.

I live in Bear Creek Alaska, and I absolutely love my town family and friends. My stupid temper and stupid genes were about to force me away. I was a native of Alaska. I had traditionally darker skin and cropped black hair. My family had a strong bond with the animals around us and we even had stupid legends about, "Wolf Warriors" or better known as werewolves. I used to think they were stupid but a few weeks ago I learned how very true they were.

"Yes darling. We have decided to send you to the other tribe." he acted like it was a great honnor.

"If I say no..?"

"You can't."

"Why not..?"

"Cause I said NO." His voice finalized it.

"When Do I leave...?" you could here the sadness ringing through my voice as clear as a church bell being hit to announce the newly weds. "Tonight." I could here nothing but pride in hs voice. "Mhm.. I'll grab my bags.." tears were stinging my eyes and I would not let them spill I was stronger than that.

The next day I threw my stuff into the back of a bus heading to the airport. My family and half my tribe were there to wave goodbye, I didn't look at any of them, they were banishing me. "Where ya heading little lady?" the bus driver asked smiling warmly. I was trying to be polite but I knew my facial expressioons betrayed me. "The airport. Thank you..." I flew quickly to my seat and sat down curling my legs up to my chest. Heading to my new home, La Push Reservation, Washington.


	2. The Word

**Hey Sorry for the first chapter being so short! And I forgot the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN.. wait thats wrong... I DON'T own Twilight New Moon Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.. If I did Jacob wouldn't imprint on Renesme... Nope he would find a better non-vampireish or half vampireish love!! Aka ME!!**

**Bella:...**

**Alice: I predict that this chapter is gonna be really random...**

kk

**Me: YOU SAW THAT!?**

**Alice: Nope.. Its easy to judge...**

**Jasper:...**

**Emmet: Fight Scene!?**

**Me: Noooot yet.**

**Emmet: (**

**Jacob: CAN WE GET TO THE STORY!?**

**Me: Yup!**

**--**

The bus ride to the airport was a blur of colors and shapes that I was to angry to see. I didn't even notice that the bus stoped until the man next to me stood up. As I got off the bus the bus driver smiled warmly and said "Have a nice trip, Little Lady." He ment it kindly so I smiled back but cringed inwardly, hating being called small, or any thing relative to my size. I was 5foot tall and 93lbs. So naturally I wanted to be taller. What really bugged me was that I was not suit to be a powerful warrior.

I read my ticket over to make sure I had it right. "Gate 5, 7:30 AM...United Airlines." Yes I had it right but I was hoping this was a dream that it would all fade away. I pulled my fathers note out of my pocket:

Dearest Raven,

It is hard to give up my only daughter and only child, But it is for your own good. Raven, my dear child, when you land in Seatlle look for a man named Sam Ulley, you will be staying with him.

Love Father

Love my butt! Sending me away. Sure thats love! Sending away the girl who spent her entire summer watching young unruly children for free! The same girl who volunteers everytime she can. The same girl who gets straight A's while balancing a job and helping her father in tribal matters! What did I do to deserve this, this banishment? Nothing thats what.

When I got on the plane my hands held on the seat in a death grip. I had a terrible fear of flying. I would rather swim to Washington than fly. The women next to me kept glancing worriedly at me while the stewardess looked like she thought I was dieing. I just smiled politely and tightened my grip and pinched my eyes shut trying not to loose my lunch.

As soon as I could I ran off the death trap you people call transportaion. Ignoring all the yells and obsine gestures I received from them. I was running so fast that I hit into this **huge** guy. He looked down at me and then behind me and smiled. "Raven Tahiki I presume..?" He held his hand out to help me up. I glared at him and stood up by myself. He pointed to two boys, well men, behind him. "This here is Paul. And this is Seth. I'm Sam Ulley. Glad to meet you Raven." He was smiling at me but all he reeived was death glares. Seth kept staring at me like I was some marble sculpture made by Divinci or Michleangelo. I glared at the stares but he just keeps on staring.

Sam ushered me me into an old car and held the door politely open for me, I wasn't usually rude but I felt nothing but anger so, I spit at his feet before getting in. Paul laughed. "Well she has some temper doesn't she?" Sam nodded "That means you have to make sure she settles in well and you'll be her tour guide." He declared as if it was law. Seth perked up "Wait! Paul looses his temper to easily I'll do it!" I glared at him and so did Paul. Sam shook his head "I'll just have Jacob do it.." That stupid car ride was tedious and slow, they kept trying to get me to talk, though I would never.

When we finally arrived at a small house the most beautiful women with scars going down her face came running out. She almost rendered me speechless, but I wasn't talking so, it didn't count. But she was human I liked her. "You must be Raven! Hello Darling.. Wow you sure are stunning." Yeah I liked her. "Hello, you must be blind because I'm not the stunning one here. Thank you though." Sam Paul and Seths' mouths dropped. "She talked!!" Seth declared. Again I went mum. **(A/N: Mum Silent. As in "To keep mum." To not tell.)**

Emily and I smiled at eachother. I was begining to start liking this living here idea, because Emily was so much like my mother, when I heard Seth yell "Jake! You need to meet this girl! She may be small but she is a fiesty one! And she- Oof!" He was on the ground before he knew what hit him. My foot was planted on his gut holding him to the ground, and even with his advanced stregnth he couldn't get up. "I'm. Not. Small." I pushed my foot down on him harder with every word.

I finally let him up and turned around seeing a huge boy just straing at me, I was stopped in my tracks. One word came to my mind, a word I had never heard, one that was instintive. _Imprint._


	3. Zeus, Hera, and Me

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update I have alot of school stuff getting in my way. Oh well Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight trust me.. Jacob would get a girl that isn't Renesme! And Emmet would play a bigger part.. So would Jasper.. Oh and Mike would get with Lauren! But alas I don't own Twilight so... Yeah...**

**--**

Everyone was staring at us, trying to break the trance we held on eachother. When we finally did tear our eyes off eachother I tried, key word tried, to storm off but had no sense of direction and stormed off the wrong direction ending up at an old run down red house.

"Great! Just great! I'm lost!!" I growled. I hated being lost. I looked around and decided to phase and go for a run.

I felt all my troubles being left behind as I ran, I was free, I was a wolf just another part of nature. It was the best feeling I had had since I left Alaska, until I heard a voice in my head.

_Where are you..?_

I froze and looked around looking for the source of the voice.

_Don't worry. Its a wolf thing. Now where are you?_

I growled relizing I would have no privacy.

_You'll get used to it. Now where are you._

_If you hear my thoughts you already know._ I spat.

_Well thats the thing, your thoughts say your in Alaska..._

_Who are you!?_

_Jacob._

I couldn't think it. No he would know what I thought of him! No!! My mind betrayed me, again.

_Imprint..._ I still didn't recongnize the word but it was hurting, litterally being away from him and not seeing him.

_Phew.. I was thinking I was going crazy.. So you imprinted..?_

_Whats imprinted? _What did he mean HIM going crazy!?

_Ugh.. Long story.. I'm comig to get you. Stay where you are._

_Make me. _I was being harsh, but I still didn't want this.

_I already did._

I had no idea what he ment. So I ran further trying to think of Alaska again, but mine mind drifted back to him. And I could see he was thinking of me too. It was creepy.

--The next Day--

I finally went back to Sam's house, my hair a mess and my cloths ripped. I had been smart enough to undress before phasing but they still were ruined. Jacob ran out of the house. "How did you _do _that!?" Seth was acting as if he couldn't run. I tilted my head, and spoke, amazingly. "Do what Seth.. You are all Wolf Warriors too..?" I was confused thats for sure. "You disobeyed Jacob!!" Paul looked astounded to. I was trying not to look at Jacob but my eyes weren't very obediant.."He's not my master.." I mumbled. Sam laughed, and everyone looked at him with curious eyes. "She's an independent one... She doesn't even take orders from the Beta... Hmm.. I wonder.. Raven, go into the house." He demanded me with curious eyes. I shot a glare in his direction. "Who gave _you _the right to boss me around!?" No one here was going to tell me what to do. I looked over at Jacob who smiled when our eyes met, but I turned away and saw him frown.

"Well.. She doesn't have to listen to acob or I like the rest of you... Seth get your sister.. Paul find Jared... And Jacob take Raven and go find Quill and Embry." his tone was athorative and I couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. Jacob walked over to me arefully, and smiled when I looked at him. "Come on Raven.." My mouth twitched into a half smile when he said my name. Maybe La Push wasn't that bad after all.

"So... Umm.. Jacob.. Whats 'imprint'?" It was so natural to be around him, I just wanted to touch him and- No! I couldn't I wouldn't! He smiled at me kindly.

"Your tribe didn't tell you the stories..?" He seemed a bit surprised. I shook my head. "They told me about the living stones... and about the special powers that some people in our tribe have other than the Wolf Warrior transformation... and-"

"Other powers?" Now he was interested. But didn't he know? "Umm yeah... Like me... How I can speak with all animals around me... It developed when I was a little girl.. Animals had an uncanny attraction to me. I even had this pet wolf named Busko.. He wouldn't let any other person near him.. But he would let me sleep in his den with Gloria, his mate, and their pups. Do you uderstand.. Doesn't your tribe have that?"

He shook his head, and grabed my hand. I pulled away even though it was physically, and mentally painful to do so. "Nah.. We just turn into giant dogs and make treaties with stupid leeches..." I had no clue what he ment. "Leeches..?" He looked at me as if I were and innocent baby that he didn't want to taint with bad stuff. "You know.. Leeches.. Blood suckers.. Vampires.." He coaxed me to understand. "Oh! You mean Living stones?" He shrugged. "If thats what you call living..." I frowned at the pain I felt coming off him. And against all my better judgement I hugged him. "Why are you sad..?" He huggged back and it felt right, even though it wasn't suppose to so I pushed away again. "No one learns that I'm nice!" I hissed. He laughed "Your nice..?" Was he teasing me, how could I feel so head over heels for this guy!?

I ran off into the wood and heard him pursue. Immdiently I felt like one of those girls that the greek god Zeus would chase around just to go back to his Hera afterward. Lost in thought I slammed ito a cold rock of a girl who looked at me and hissed. My hair stood up on the back of my neck at a sickenly sweet smell and I growled back. "Who are you!?" she demanded and got into a feral cat poise ready to attack. I watched and scrambled to my feet. "Whos asking?" I let out a short growl. She was so hidousely sweet it was sickining.

From behind me a heard a growl and turned sharply to see Jacob behind me rigid and angry. "You aren't suppose to be here Renesme..." He growled. She looked up at him sweetly. "But Jake... I've missed you.. When are you coming for me..?" My eyes widened, she was his Hera! He growled "Never.. I never wanted to.. Now leave before I have to report to your mom a little werewolf ripped you apart. She looked confused. "Little..?"

Then it hit me, he was talking about me. I swung around and gave him a left hook forcing him to let out a grunt of pain, "I'm NOT little!! I already told you!!" He looked at me with amused eyes and then looked at the little girl he called Renesme. "Leave.."

She glared at me, and took off. "Who was that!?" I demanded. "A vampire named Renesme who has some strange idea in her head that I imprinted on her... But she's wrong..." His voice hinted some sadness.

"WHATS IMPRINTING!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the confusion. Yes in the REAL series Jacob imprints on Nessie. But I don't like that so.. I had to bring Nessie into this cause people (Not you guys) were asking "What about Nessie?" So I had to answer. I could take that out if you want.. Oh and Black Burning Heart, you can only imprint once, because that is the person who was made for you. Hope that answers the question. Tell me yes or No about removing Nessie from this story in the reveiws. I am so sorry. I would like to send a special Thank you too Sharnii Brooke, she has been a reader since day one and I appreciate it. THANK YOU!! **

**Again sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly was not smart enough to think up the Twilight series... Stephine Meyer your an absolute genius!! You are my writing idol! One day I'll meet you I swear!! (Ok a little akward...)**

**--**

After Jacob told me what imprinting was I almost, no take out the almost, I fainted.

I woke up in a strange room that reeked of boys. I sat up and looked around, noticing my stuff sitting on a dresser I assumed I was in Sam's house. I stood up and grabbed my bag packing the dresser, ignoring the fact I had no idea why I was in her. I blamed Jacob, everything from now on was Jacob's fault, everything. He was going to have to deal with every crazy mood-swing I had, every single one. Because he was my 'love' he was going to suffer. I was to strong to feel some stupid emotions like love, I felt a bit weird for saying that, but I hated thinking I actually loved a guy I barely knew.

"Raven honey are you awake...? Everyone you haven't met is out here." I heard Emily's voice sing through my door. "How many of them are there!?" my surprise was a bit odvious. "Eight, nine including you." Her voice was still melodic. "Emily.. I'm a bit... Lets just say people don't think I'm the nicest girl in the world..." I was fing something a_nything _to get me out of La Push away from Jacob. "Oh honey its ok. Paul and Leah have the same problem." she laughed as she walked away. Well I had to face them I guess.

When I got down the stairs I saw 4 girls and 7 guys. "Emily! You said eight!" Everyone laughed as I blushed. Jacob smiled at me warmly and I glared at him. Sam noticed the transaction and patted Jacobs shoulder as if it was all some stupid game. Leah, as Emily introduced her, walked up to me and looked me up and down. "Your small for a wolf.." she said rudely, I already liked her. "Well your freakishly large for a girl." I retorted. She smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back, "She's not to bad, Eh Jacob..?" I swear I saw her wink. Jacob glared at her as Jared introduced Kim, a rather homely girl. A girl about 16 held tight to Quil and he smiled affectionatley at her.

I couldn't stand the love filling this room, it had been 3 hours of nothing but food (which wasn't that bad) and guys and girls flirting endlessly. I would have rather endured 3 hours of Chinesse torture than this. Jaob sat next to me, but was quiet. Finally I asked "What do you want Jacob?" it was suppose to be mean but it came out soft and sweet, great I was becoming a gushy mushy person. He looked at me with affectionate eyes and I was hoping I was glaring. Those puppy eyes were so darn adorable I thought I had melted. "Why are you mad at me Raven...?" He seemed so innocent even when his voice was husky and getting huskier. "Umm.. I..." Why couldn't I talk!? He let out a deep throaty laugh and this time I was sure I glared. "Stop that!" I hissed so only he could here. He looked at me again but pushed his forehead against mine. "Stop what..?" his voice was getting more husky by the second, I felt like I was about to melt. "That.. Making moves on me.. What will your pack think..? Hmm... I know mine would flip!" No matter how much I fought against my self I couldn't pull away from him. He laughed. "They don't care.. I'm the Beta here.. Soon to be the Alpha when Sam stops phasing soon so he can age with Emily.. Why would your family flip..?" he got even closer and I could jut reach over an.. No! Self control was the key here. Why did I always have great self control and then it decides to take vacation the day I need it!? "Th-They... I'm... Your... MyHeThe..." My words began to slur together and my sentence bacame incoherant. He just smiled evily. I heard a (dare I say it..?) wolf whistle from Paul and before I knew it Jacob had hit him in the back of the head.

As soon as I could I got out of there and raced to my room. I shut my door and sit on the bed trying to find out whats wrong with me. I heard a knock on my door and was certain it was Jacob coming to make me think I was crazy again. "Go away Jacob..." I groaned out burrying my head in the pillow on the bed. "Its not Jacob... Its Claire.." The little girl with Quil? "Umm... Come in...?" I was unsure why she would be here but... Couldn't seem rude right? She walked in and smiled. "Raven..Umm.. Are you and Jacob... Well umm..?" She was so confused. "We are nothing to eachother, and never will be.." it hurt to say that but I couldn't admit it ever.She frowned at me. "Why are you so afraid to love..?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm not afraid... I'm to smart to love.." Claire glared at me. "You are iggnorant, thats what you are! How can it be stupid to love!?" she was oviously offened. "Because.. Claire you won't understand.." I hate talking about love. Her galre was now gone. "I can try.." She looked at me pleadngly. "Claire.. Love hurts... Actually it doesn't exist..." Claire's mouth dropped. "How could you say that!?"

"Claire! Listen a man and a woman get married have kids, fight, watch the kids cry, and then seprate.. or kill themselves.." the last part was choked, thinking of my mom always hurt. Claire's eyes filled with tears. "Oh! Raven Jacob would never kill himself or let you get hurt ever!"- her arms flew around me-"He would never fight with you! He would love you forever and ever!!" Her voice was pleading and remorseful. "Claire I've heard it before... Look I'm fine with out love. My mom doesn't matter. Jacob doesn't need me.. Ok?" I pushed away and turned away from her. She ran out before another word was said.

A few minutes later Jacob came in and saw my face burried in the pillow that was left for me. "Raven..." his voice seemed sad, to sad, so sad it stung. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed and place his hand on my back, rubbing gently. I relaxed unvolintaraly, and began to feel soothed and happy. He kept rubbing and pressing until I sat up. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug holding me close to him comforting me. I found myself unconsiously hugging back and burrying my face in his chest as he held the back of my head. It felt so right. So when I looked up at him and he smiled t me it felt natural to brush my lips against his. Soon it was a fingers-entwined-in-his-hair-hot-passionate kiss. He pulled me closer until our bodys were flush with one another, I was considering never letting go when I heard a cheer from the doorway. It was none other than Embry. I pulled Jacobs arms off me, and grabed Embry pulling him into the room. Their perverted 17 year old minds thought, perverted 17 year old thoughts.

"NO ONE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" I yelled in Embrys face his shirt (probably the only on he had ever worn) in my fist pulling him down to my level. He nodded and walked out. Jacob laughed. "Well I guess I won't have a problem keeping them in check with you on my side." I smiled at him. "I'm not on your side." He laughed a more remorseful laugh, but I noticed it wasn't for me. His eyes went away for a second. "Your Swizerland..." Then he came back and smiled at me. A feeling welled up inside me. Maybe love did exist.


	5. Beach Fun

Hi.

I could barley read Jacob's scrawl over the note he passed me. Worst of all it had no meaning what so ever. But I wrote back knowing it would be mean not to.

What was the point of that Jakey?

I giggled at my stupid nickname.

Jakey?

Ha-Ha I was going to torture him with this. In front of every guy in this school I was going to call him that. Melting his tough guy image. Forks High School was so dull and boring. We came here because they wanted a change of seen after awhile at La Push High. Realizing that I hadn't met anyone here yet, since it was our first period class, I looked around at everyone. Until I remembered the note.

You don't like it? I'm hurt...

Just as I gave it back the bell rang. As I stood up a boy rushed over to me. He had hair the color of straw and his fetures made him look young, even though he was a sophmore. "Hello! Your new right?" He was way over excited. "Uhh... Yeah.." I wanted so bad to say 'Duh' but I'm not _that_ rude. "Oh cool! My name is John Newton!" He held out his hand for me to shake. "Raven Tahiki." I shook his hand and turned to go. "Wait! Don't you need an escort to your next class?" He seemed so hopeless. "She has one." I heard Jacob say sternly at the kid. "Oh... Whatever Jake." he seemed to be backing away slowly. I turned swiftly "Now Jakey! Be nice. Sorry about him John he's just protective over me. We are sorta brother sister like." I stepped on Jacob's foot, although it had no effect. Jacob groaned in frustration. "Jakey Raven!? Honestly Jakey!? Is this some sick twisted joke of yours?" Jacob was now completely ignoring the kid we had for an audience. I feigned sadness. "But.. Jakey.. I thought you cared about me! Now you are yelling at me! Fine John show me aound." Every expression I knew was possible and a few new nes flew across Jacobs face, as I started following John. He grabbed my arm being careful as if to not break me. "Raven.."-his voice was soft-"You know I'm not yelling. I care about you. Now come on.. Please." His puppy eyes melted me. "Fine." John stared at us and turned away. Then a girl with long brunette hair and snow white skin came walking past us. Jacob pulled me away from her gently. She smiled at him and then stopped seeing me.

"Jacob.. Who's this?" Her voice was honey sweet and she was stunning. "I-I'm Raven... And y-you?" I was stuttering wishing I had her beauty. A boy behind us, with the same god-like features laughed. "Bella you have an admirer." Jacob growled. Bella, as I learned her name now, giggled. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Raven. This is Edward, you should sit with us at lunch." She smiled broadly and I was about to accept. "She _won't _sit with _you _guys!" Jacob pulled me closer to him. Edward glared. "She was going to say yes Jacob... Why can't sh- Oh! Bella, Jacob is right... She _can't _sit with us." He seemed so polite. I had never been rejected without sayin a word though. "And why not!?" I was mad now. Jacob looked at me pleadingly. "Raven... Not with this moodswing thing again... Just trust me..." His eyes almost melted my anger, almost. "Jacob... I want friends other than.. Our 'family'.." Bella looked at me then Jacob. "Oh Edward Jacob.. We could all sit together, forget our differences for awhile... Please?" Edward looked at her sweetly. "Alright.." Jacob nodded, and Bella walked over to me and said "I would love to be your friend Raven." Then my nose ruffled a bit at her sweet perfume, but I managed a smile.

"Raven..." Jacob started when we were away from them. "They are vampires." I was shoked, that nice girl a vampire? No way. He pulled me aside and wraped his arm around my waist. "Raven, listen to me. Please." I didn't want to be seen in his arms, I was a bit embarrased. He held me tighter. "I can't promise that I won't sit with Bella in my next period..." He looked at me like I was crazy, and groaned seeing Bella walking our way. He released me and watched Bella walk into my next class, Spanish. He kissed my forehead. "See you at lunch..." I nodded and brushed my lips against his when no one was looking. He smiled and walked to his class. As I got into class and of course my seat was next to Bella. "Hi Raven." she said sweetly. "Hi Bella. How are you?" She smiled brightly at me. "Great. You?" Well I felt uncomfortable knowing she was a vampire but I was still giddy from the kisss. "Good." She smiled again, wow she smiled alot.

"Now class- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!" Ha the bell rang right before we could get our homework. We rushed out and as I got out Jacob grabed me and pulled me out of the crowd. "Hey!" I yelled as I pushed away. He frowned this time, but then retaliated by putting his hand on the small of my back and ushering me to the lunch room. I smacked his hand away.

"Raven over her!" I heard Bella's melodic voice call out. Jacob nodded for me to go and walked over to the pack. They all gaped at him as he told them where we were gonna sit. "Hello Bella, Edward." I said sweetly. Edward nodded and looked at Jacob as he pulled up a chair next to me. Bella introduced her family. "Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet meet Raven." Alice whispered so only we could here. "Your a _werewolf _with a great fashion sense." I giggled even though that could be construed as an insult. They all sure stunk for being so beautiful. "Hey where did you get your necklace? Its beautiful!" Alice remarked. My hand went to my neck instintevly almost protecting it. They all laughed, except Rosalie. She glared at me menacingly. "My grandmother made it for me back in Alaska." This lunch was gonna be long.

We lived through lunch and the rest of the day, some how, and I concluding I wouldn't sit there again. Jacob smiled at me as I walked out towards his motorcycle. "You know Raven, it feels like I've knwn you forever..." he let out a sigh. I giggled, he had that efect on me I could never stop feeling happy. He walked away for a second to find Jared. Right after he left I was pushed against a wall and heard a guy speaking behind me. "Alright you.. Listen here you do as I say and no one gets hurt." I twisted around and kicked him away. "What is it you want?" I asked politley. The guy glared at me, and took off, but not before Jacob grabed him. "What do you think your doing!?" he growled. I laughed "Jake he didn't do anything, let him go." Jacob looked at me the boy still in his grip, shaking. "Raven, this guy tried to hurt you..." He growled again and the shaking became violent. "Jacob! Let go _now!_!" Jacob released the poor kid, but the boy was petrified stiff. Jacob got close to his face and evil glint in his eye. "I know you aren't from around here. So learn quickly don't _ever _lay a hand on her ever again!" The kid nodded and ran away. I rushed over to Jacob and put my hands on his arm and almost began vibrating he was shaking so bad. "Calm down..." I wraped my arms around him and he embraced me. "Jacob you can't over react. Ok?" He pulled me away and looked me up and down. "He pinned you to a wall and threatened you. I should have ripped him apart." I shook my head, "No Jakey, he tried. I can defend myself." He pulled me closer to him and set his chin in my hair. "Raven nobody will ever even try with me alive." I felt eyes on us but they weren't human eyes, so I wasn't as embarrased.

When we finally got back to La Push Jacob didn't stop to let me off. But kept flying down the road at a dangerously fast rate. I just kept my head buried in his back and held on tight. We did stop about 10 minutes later at a beach. I looked around as I steped off the black motorcycle and then looked at Jacob who was pulling his shirt off. Ok, I new he was cut, but he was more than I had imagined. He caught me staring and smiled, "Ready for a swim?" I stared wide eyed at him. "I don't have a suit..." He laughed nd threw his T-shirt at me. "Its ok I won't look." He gave me a wolfish grin, and turned around. I have no clue of what possed me to do so but I stripped to my undergarments and pulled his giant T-shirt over my small body. "Ok..." He turned around slightly then picked me up and headed for the water. "Put me down!'' I pounded my fists against his back. He just laughed as he threw me into the icy water. "Hey! I'm gonna kill you!!" He dived in after me ignoring the death threat. I dunked him under but he just grabbed my legs and lifted me up. He looked up at me grinning. "Stupid wolf..." I growled. He tilted his head in mock confusion. "Me or you?" I smacked his shoulder and he let me fall back into the water.

"Ahem!" I turned quickly seeing a man standing on the beach with his wife (or girlfriend.. maybe his "secretary" I didn't know or care) and two children, they were odviously tourists. "Hello.. Jacob smiled brightly. I shyly hid behind his muscular figure. "This is a public beach young man."-the an began to scold-"PDA is inappropiate." Jacob came with a quick rebuttle. "Actually sir, with all respect, this beach is normally abandoned since only locals know the trails out here. Its sorta considered private. I am sorry if we dis turbed you though." He seemed so polite, I was ready to say "Oh don't believe this charade, he is a huge jerk." but I held my tounge. The man looked dumbstruck. "Well uh.. um... er... Where is Beach number 7?" Jacob walked out of the water me close behind holding his shirt down. "I can take you there. Follow us in your SUV and I'll show you the way then from there run up to my house and grab you a map. That ok?" The man looked embarrased, "Well... er.. My SUV has taken a dump.. and-" the little girl next to him and piped in "And Daddy sits in an office all day and doesn't know diddly squat about cars!" her father was even more embarrassed now. I laughed out loud.

"I'll fix your car." Jacob looked at me shocked. "_You'll _fix their car!? You mean _I'll _fix their car, right?" I glared at him. "Jerk... I can fix cars..." He laughed and patted my back. "Sorry Ray didn't know.. But I'll do it." I gritted my teeth. "Ray!? What in the world is that?!" He gave me and evil grin, like the family wasn't watching. "Ok just fix the car and stop flirting!" the young, probably 10 year old, boy yelled disgusted. His mom, I presumed, scolded him harshly. "Thats rude..." He just defiently walked away, and Jacob got to work.

"All done!" Jacob called he was oil stained and... Dare I say it? Well yeah he looked... Yeah you get it. I was sitting on a rock near the car the entire time watching Jacob work, we had both been silent. "Oh great!" the mother exclaimed and they all jumped in. "We'll follow you." the father still seemed embarrased. Jacob handed me a helmet, which I threw off to the side. "Raven.. Please put that on." I shook my head like a stubborn little kid. He pursed his lips. "Why not..?" He was inching toward me. "Because I'll look like a dork." He laughed. "Fine. Don't wear it." I felt he was being dumb because I already said I won't. He got on and reved it as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "This family ruined my fun." he declared looking at me playfully. "I don't want to know what you had planned, they are angels..." He laughed nervously as we drove away.

"God Bless you." they said as Jacob handed them the map. Jacob smiled and rubbed the back of his head laughing. "And young man..." the man began in an apologetic tone. "Hmm...?" Jacob leaned in dramatically acting as if it was a huge secret. The kids laughed and I stepped on his foot. "Sorry I accused you and your sister of PDA..." I almost collapsed. "SISTER!?" it was the first word I had uttered to them directly. The man cringed. "Jakey is not my brother!" Jacob laughed, "Calm down Raven. We are always together and we are always at Sam's house. Common mistake." I looked at him. "I wasn't mad.. But I'm from ALASKA I'm Inut not Quilluete." Before the conversation was finished the family was driving away.

"You seem to have that effect alot..." Jacob mumbled. "What effect...?" Now I was confused. "By the end of a conversation they are running for the hills." It took me a second to process that. "Jerk..."

**--**

**I know some of that seemed rather odd. But trust me I know its weird now but this is playing out in my head. It all ties together. Yes Renesme was not in this Chappie but you will find out why soon, so please keep reading. And possibly throw some flames at me.. I'm a bit of a pyro.. No jk! I like critisism its good for your soul.**


	6. Innocence

_**Disclaimer: I never have and never will... Sadly... Owned Twilight...**_

**Hey Guys! I love you all! My readers are the only things that keep me writing, so thank you so much!! I know its getting confusing.. But please bear with me, it will all come together soon I swear. This chapter is Raven's POV like the others, but the next one will be a Bella's POV I may possibly throw in a Jacob's POV. Eva wuvs you lots.**

I woke up and for the first time in a week my mind didn't go straight to Jacob, amazingly. "Something... Smells... gross..." and yes I said that to myself. I peered around the room looking for the source of the smell, but all I found was Jacob's dirty sock. Now I was thinking of Jacob, and why was his dirty sock in my room..? Oh well, I better get ready for school which was going to be great. The werewolves and the vampires got along pretty well, but there was always some tension. Alice and I became fast friends but I absolutely adored hanging out with Emmet. He was never judgmental and he was completely selfless; fighting was always on his mind, which was cool with me. Once I had decided we should have a fight, for fun, to see who was better. Of course he quickly agreed but darn Rosalie and Jacob stepped in. I hated the protectiveness.

"Umm... Darn is this all I have left in my closet?" I asked my self looking at a black V-neck shirt that showed my stomach a bit. Jacob was going to be excited, until other guys started looking. I rushed out without even eating, noticing the clock was 10 minutes until school.

"Raven! Why did you run to school? I would have picked you up..." Jacob complained pulling a small leaf out of my hair. I growled. "I don't _always_ want to be treated like a kid Jakey." He rolled his eyes, then let them wander to my shirt and almost fainted. He pulled his leather jacket over me and sighed. "Stop showing off..." I growled gently. "You just don't want _them_ to see me..." He gripped my shoulders and held me out so I would look at him. "They wouldn't think of looking at you..." He gave me a wolfish grin and I just rolled my eyes.

We weren't going out, per say and nobody _knew_ we had anything other than a brother sister relationship, but they all _suspected_ it. I finally found Alice, she was stunning as ever. "Hey Ali!" She was Ali to me and I was just Raven to everyone, except Jacob who every once in awhile tried to call me Ray, but it didn't stick.

"Hi Raven! I got you a present!" she was so exuberant. I groaned. "Alice Cullen,"-I started mockingly like a mother-"You know I don't except your gracious gifts. They are too expensive." She laughed putting a beautiful ivory bracelet on my wrist. "You are too much like Bella." Almost like an unspoken prayer Emmet came around the corner. "Hey Raven! What are ya up too?" I loved his confident and fun-loving attitude. "Trying to stop the overflow of gifts Alice keeps giving me." Another unspoken prayer and the love of my life, (No matter how much I hated knowing I was hopelessly in love that's what he was.) came over. "Sooo... Shortie over there won't leave ya alone?" Alice came over and laughed darkly. "Better shut it Tall Man, or this Shortie will teach ya a lesson or two..." Everyone then laughed. "Sounds like fun." Jacob chorused. "Oh no!" I growled hitting him, rather hard. "If I can't fight Emmet for fun you can't fight Alice." Jacob grimaced knowing exactly what the conditions would be if he fought back. Soon Bella was prancing up with Edward glued to her side.

"Where's Rosalie guys?" I had to ask even if she hated me I had to know. Emmet chuckled and poked my side. "Where's the pack…?" he was just teasing knowing full well they were on campus off with each other, probably making out. Emmet always insisted that that's where _I_ wanted to be. Can you believe that!? Me a dignified lady being thought of that way. It was an outrage. "Rosalie is home with Nessie… She is feeling down… About… a certain… boy…"-Bella threw a glance at Jacob-"Good thing she isn't here."

"Why?" It's strange I had never met the girl. "Oh… She would be tearing people apart." Bella laughed. "You're kidding right…?"-Jacob sounded annoyed and guilty-"She's _that_ upset over some guy?" Bella looked at Jacob kindly. "He's not _just_ some guy. He is her friend, her safe harbor, her… I'm sorry I have to go…" Bella took off and Jacob looked down in shame. Edward seemed relieved that he wasn't about to be scolded for glaring at Jacob. I was confused, and it didn't seem to be going to clear up soon. So I decided I might as well enjoy my innocent cluelessness. But I was soon to find out I wasn't that innocent.


	7. Who told Alice?

Hi guys, glad you are still reading. Well just to let you know this is in Bella's POV. It starts in the lunch room, Bella wants to _try_ and keep this convo private so it's on a note. Ok I know its confusing… Sorry. These things WILL come together soon. Sorry about the short chapters… Don't worry I finished Chappie 8 and 9 is really long, and almost done.

Once again I do not own Twilight. All that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

Hey Jake, I need to ask you a question.

I felt dumb for even inquiring this question. It was an obvious answer.

Yeah Bella?

It was still stupid but I had to make sure Edward wasn't listening to his thoughts.

First just keep singing "Penguin's are da bomb." In your head. Ok?

Ummm… Ok…

Do you love… Raven?

This is about Nessie isn't it?

Yes… She is very upset. She thought you loved her.

Oh God Bella. I love Nessie as a sister. I would die for that girl, she is part of youand I love you. Raven is different, I can't live without her. She is part of my very existence. Like you and Edward. I feel horrible about Nessie, I really do. Tell her to come back to school. I'll make it up to her.

I was now fighting back tears. Jacob was the greatest guy in the world, other than Edward. I loved Raven she was a real sweetheart. There was tension in a once easy going friendship between our coven and their pack. But that was because of a little problem we were having with a vampire who was caught hunting near here. They told us we should kill him, but we didn't. It hit a bit of a sore spot and they felt a little trust diminish, but all was getting better now.

"Ha! Yeah right Jakey!" Raven laughed as she punched Jacob's arm playfully. Alice my pixie-like sister had placed a new bracelet on her wrist and Jacob was teasing about how she was turning into a "jewelry girl". To Raven jewelry was an unneeded aspect in life. I loved hanging out with her; she was fun, and a lot like me.

"Hey Bells what do you think?" Jacob's voiced roused me from my thoughts. "Uhh…" Everyone laughed except Raven who punched Paul and crossed her arms like a young child. "Oh the jewelry thing, I think Raven and Alice should go shopping Sunday. In Alaska." I winked in Raven's direction and she nearly fainted.

"Jacob! You told them!?" she glared. "No! No!" he held his hands up in surrender. "Oh it wasn't you, eh? You were the _only _one who knew!!" I laughed out loud and tightened my grip on Edwards's hand. "Careful Edward, I think she might attack you." Raven's head turned demonically toward Edward. "You…" she hissed. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls you have to hide in your closet because they scare the living daylights out of you. Edward laughed. "Happy Birthday, Raven." She moaned and cupped her hands over her face, as Jacob squeezed her shoulders gently. "Don't worry you aren't getting any older…" he tried to comfort her, but failed, miserably. "That's not it you nitwit! Now everyone is going to want to spend money on me!" her voice even made Edward flinch. Jacob gave her a slight puppy dog look, literally that's _not_ supposed to be a joke. "But I got you a great gift I know you'll love…" he pouted. Her eyes rolled, as she let out another moan. As we sat there a young boy I knew as Mike Newton's and Lauren's kid, John was his name, came bounding up to us. Yes he did shy away from all the **huge** guys that were sitting with us, but his main target was Raven.

"Hi Raven! Happy Birthday!" He held out a small box for her. She turned away for a second. "Ok, which one of you guys told the rest of the school!?" Alice's hand shot up, "The party is at 6!" Now this is when I would normally laugh, as would have everyone else if Raven hadn't fainted


	8. The Party Crashing Vampire

**I love knowing you guys are still reading. Ok well I have 4 thank yous to pass out. Thank you to Jacob.Black (Omgosh I looooooooove the name P) For the Fav. Thank you Livin in my Fable for the Fav. Thank you Sharnii Brooke for all the reviews support and the Fav. And thank you EdwardsGirl2179. Also thank you to all my readers, I really appreciate this, you guys are the best readers in the world! Ok anyone who wants please tell me if you think I should add another OC (Which is already going to happen this will have two OC's at the least.) and make that OC fall for Nessie. Say 'Yes' or 'No' in reviews thank you. Still Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight series. But you all should be glad I don't. P**

I was surprised that at the party Raven was so calm, and fun. She welcomed each guest and mingled happily, something that probably wasn't hard when you knew that there was no possible threat of an army of newborns coming to kill you. I waited for Nessie to come down from her room and join us, but she wouldn't. So I went up there.

"Nessie..?" I cautiously entered the room.

"Go away mom." She growled, not seeming the least bit threatening.

"Come down here and have some fun with us." I approached her calmly and sat next to her.

"Jacob's down there… He doesn't want to see me…" I heard the pain in her voice and instinctively threw my arms around her comforting her. "Oh Nessie that's not true! Look at this." I thrust the note into her hands, and watched one of her delicate eyebrows raise. "Aren't you a little old to be passing childish notes, Ma?" I ignored her attitude, which reminded me of her way to mature father.

"No. Now read it." I demanded softly. She did and almost broke into tears.

"That doesn't help! He loves this Raven girl!" I knew she was hurt but, he couldn't help it.

"Well you can settle this with Raven. She is down stairs." Uh-Oh, bad idea. But before I can stop her I heard snarls coming from downstairs. Hopefully the guests were gone. I rushed down there and thank heavens they were. Low growls were coming from the kitchen and hisses followed them. When I got in there Raven was in shock seeing my daughter in a crouching position near Jacob snarling and ready to kill. Paul was the one growling. Jacob was also in shock.

"Renesme! That is NOT what I meant!!" she ignored me. And Raven stood there now cocky as ever. "You want Jacob, _little_ girl? Then take him!" I saw pain flash across Jacob's face and even more hit Raven like a wrecking ball, but she held firm. "I don't _want_ Jacob!" Nessie screamed. I knew Edward was at the end of his rope with Paul who was standing behind Raven ready to attack if need be.

"Renesme,"- Raven began in a sensible tone-"I don't understand what's wrong. Please explain." I knew this was going to end badly. "It's because you had to have _known_ I loved Jacob!" the past tense was a shock, wait. Was Nessie mad that Raven stole Jacob from her?! But I had thought that she was sad she didn't have Jacob anymore. Maybe this was a territorially thing the entire time!

"I didn't know! And it was by accident that this happened! We didn't mean to imprint on each other!" Everyone's mouth dropped, even the packs. Obviously Raven had meant to keep that a secret. Now I understood everything right down to the very last question I had. That one piece of information crushed any doubt I had, they were truly undeniably head-over-heals in absolute love with each other and Nessie thought that was how Jacob felt about her. I had to until he told me that it was just a strong feeling of protectiveness and love for her because she was the last part of my human existence he had.

"Im-Imprinted… You… Mean… I'm so sorry." Nessie stood up in defeat and bowed her head in shame."I didn't know, I should have been kinder. Will you forgive me Raven?" I noticed she only had said Raven's name. She was still angry with Jacob. "Of course Renesme. You seem like a nice girl." You could hear the hurt tone in Raven's voice, she was humiliated. Nessie walked over and hugged Raven who did the same. Jacob stood by, unemotionally, but I knew he was in pain. Emmet laughed. "Well that was quite a show! Eh, Edward?" Edward was still stiff but he relaxed. "It _was_ interesting." Jasper's calming effect started as soon as he got in the room followed by Alice, who was fixing her hair. How often does she think that I don't notice? "Alice." I chimed teasingly. "Yes, Bella?" She was clueless to my knowledge. "Inconspicuous." Her face turned red and Jasper gave a proud smile. But no one else got it, other than Edward who was in their minds.

Jacob pulled Nessie into a hug and then leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry…" He muttered. "You stink…" was her only words. Everyone, except Raven who took that as an insult to her as well, laughed.

**End Bella's POV (This was an odd chapter but it will play into the next one. Nessie and Raven will be friends and Nessie may find love. If you guys vote that way.) Triple Chapters in one day. I'm on a role.**


	9. Fantasies and Realities

**Back to Raven's POV. Wow, 4 chapters in one day. I really am I typing fool. P Please review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jacob would imprint on me. Edward and Bella would have more kids. Esme and Carlisle would have a more flamboyant relationship, cause they are so cute together. In fact my next Fan fiction may be a CxE. Emmet and Jasper would play a bigger role and So would Mike Newton, he is one cool dude. Angela would turn out to be a witch cause that's one of the best lines in the entire series. "And Hey if Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join too!" lol so funny. But sadly I do not own Twilight so no Witch Women (Song by the Eagles) allowed.**

**Ok I know that was a strange disclaimer… Sorry… Also I know you're probably very confused by the Nessie thing… (Sorry Sharnii '( ) But I promise things will clear up soon. This chapter does have borderline Fluff.**

I was amazed how fast Nessie and I became friends, but I always felt bad for stealing her Jacob. Oops wrong! MY Jacob. But it was still my fault she had been completely and utterly horribly sad for weeks. I was the guilty party for causing the tension between the Pack and the Coven. I was sitting in my new car, Jacob's birthday gift to me. He hadn't spent much money on the car itself but most on repairs and new paint. It was an extremely beautiful Chevy 46' long bed truck. I loved it, and so did Bella. I watched some other kids arrive, I was a little too early so I was sitting it the front seat thinking and feeling guilty. Suddenly there was a knock on my window that made me jump.

"Hey there!" A kid I didn't know called. My heart was still pounding as I rolled down the window.

"Umm… Hello." He was smiling brightly and seemed very nice, and human. I still had no idea why a human was a weird sight to me now; maybe it was because I hadn't talked to one for weeks. Nah, it couldn't be that I only hung out with vampires and werewolves or that I **was** a werewolf. I smiled at the thought and I'm sure he thought I was smiling at him. "I haven't met you yet. I've seen you hanging out with the La Push guys, but no one goes any where near them, same with the Cullen kids. So we haven't officially met. I'm Richard but people call me Rich or Rick. Nice to meet you." Wow this kid talks a lot.

"I'm Raven; no one has found a nickname for me so it's just Raven. And why doesn't anyone get near Jacob, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Bella, Alice, Emmet, Nessie, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward?" I made sure to name them all, we weren't _gangs_ they could learn our names with out getting shot, or bit and torn to shreds in our case.

"You seem defensive." Uh… No shit Sherlock! God I hated stupid remarks. "Oh they are great people so I am a bit offended people wouldn't get the guts to get near them to meet some one with them." He was now speechless.

"The Cullen kids a_re_ very polite and stuff. I mean look at their dad. But those La Push kids are nothing but trouble. Just look at them!" That was it I was ready to rip him apart. "Ahem. But if you haven't noticed. I live in La Push, even if I'm Inuit not Quileute. They are my friends and good ones at that. I believe you should bite your tongue next time you want to bad mouth some one. Goodbye!" I got out of the truck locked it and walked away. He chased after me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Oh get you little hands off me twerp, I couldn't say that though since he was larger than me but I wanted to. "Remove your hand, before I do it for you…" I growled. He didn't let go. "First accept my apology." He said that as if it were a command. I listened to the motorcycle coming into the parking lot. "If I don't..?" I was waiting for him to say it, just waiting. "I won't let go, not ever." Those words had a hidden meaning and He, _Jacob_, and I knew it.

"You won't ever..?" I could almost hear Jacob's amusement over his anger. The kid swiveled around letting go of my arm in the process, to stare at my big bad Jakey.

"Uhh… Hi there… Umm… "I leaned in to him to supply the name. "That is one of the big bad La Push kids. His name is Jacob." Jacob smiled at me. "What's up Raven?" I pranced over to his side "Not much Jakey. How have you been?" He kept his eyes focused on the kid in front of us. "I was great, until this punk decided to mess with you. Are you ok?" My eyes rolled at his voice all the amusement was gone, it was menacing. "You worry too much; he couldn't hurt me if he tried." The kid was still frozen as Jacob turned to me and smiled his big wolfie grin. "Hey have you seen Seth? Damn Freshman is avoiding me." I laughed as the kid next to us just stood there unmoving while he had a chance to leave. "What's he done now?" I knew Seth was a pretty good kid; he was a sweet heart and a bit full of himself. "Well… He snuck into your room and left a gift in there for you." I knew the gift wasn't dirty and Jacob was probably just going to laugh at Seth when I killed him. Then Rich piped in. "Ahem. Did you forget I'm right here waiting for you to finish?" Wow he was stupid; Jacob may have let him slide. Jacob kept his eyes on me and smiled at the kid's stupidity. Then he looked at him through the corner of his eye. "You know that you should have just walked away Richard." He now was fully turned facing Rich.

"Hey Rich!" One of his friends ran over obviously trying to break up the very much one sided fight before it happened. Jacob laughed. "What are you doing over here Rich?" The kid was nervous, and for good reasons; Jacob was huge. "Jacob and I were about to have a discussion." Jacob growled. "You think I'm gonna watch you treat Raven like that and just have a discussion!? More like concussion!" I grabbed Jacob's arm. "Nice meeting you Rich! Have a nice day! Come on Jakey… You're shaking… Maybe we should get you home... You have a fever, feels like one-oh-four! Let's go home I'll come get your motorcycle later." Jacob walked with me shaking violently, so violently that my teeth were chattering.

I drove him home and stopped in front of his house, killing the engine I turned to look at him. "You scared me Jacob! You could have killed that kid! What were you thinking!?" I demanded, angry that he almost lost control. "I _was _gonna kill him Raven… That's what I was thinking."His voice was serious and guilty and loving but most of all husky. My heart stopped and my arms acted on their own and embraced him. "Jakey you don't have to protect me!" tears were coming to my eyes about how he sounded; I couldn't stand the guilt in his voice. My lips also acted without my consent as I kissed his neck. He let out a small sigh and hugged me back. "Never ever think like that again…" He let out a throaty chuckle. "No promises. Now why did you bring me home?" his arms were around me, cradling me against his chest as his jaw rested on my head; I was content. "I brought you home cause you're _**hot**_." He laughed knowing it wasn't the feverish heat I was talking about.

There was a knock on my window, again, and it scared me out of Jacob's arms. It was Edward, wait that broke the treaty! Uh-oh this was going to be bad. "What do you want Cullen!?" Jacob wasn't mentioning the breach of the treaty. "Jacob, we have a problem… There is another vampire. It's hunting around here." Jacob growled and pulled me closer to him. "I'll kill the damn leech." Edward looked at him seriously. "Jacob the vampire isn't the problem. The problem is that he's a newborn." Jacob stiffened and then held e to him and keeping me in his arms while he got out of the car. "Where was he last seen?" Edward looked at me and then at Jacob's face. "Last night, while we were on a hunt." Jacob pulled me from his body and looked me straight in the eyes. "No matter what you do, stay here in La Push and stay safe. Understand me?" I glared at him. "No, I'm going with you." Jacob's hands tightened on my arms. "No! It's not safe." I growled and looked at Edward. "Tell him Edward tell him to let me go!" Edward took a step back. "Don't drag me into this. And by the way you two sound like bickering three year olds." I ignored the comment, and glared at Jacob. "I'm going." My voice was final, but he wasn't done. "No." Before he could reject again I pulled off my jacket and was heading to the forest. Jacob went to stop me but came to a screeching stop when he saw my shirt fly out of the trees. In seconds I was back as beautiful snow white wolf. Jacob let out a low growl, but his eyes didn't hold his anger. Edward was gone. Jacob then took off his shirt and headed toward the woods.

_Raven… Please think this over. It's not safe._

_I don't care. _The huge russet wolf came close to me.

_Jakey… Look I'm part of this pack and I'm going to help._

_No your not! You are going to listen to me the alpha and sit here and wait for me!_ I sat there and waited for it to sink in again; that I didn't have to listen.

_Ugh! Raven listen to me!_

_No._

_You stubborn woman!_

_Yes I am._

I walked over to the huge wolf, and pressed my head against his furry chest. His body remained stiff and rigid. Then his paw went up and he took a step forward pushing me away from him gently. I let out a whimper and laid down. He laid down next to me and placed his head on my neck.

Jacob had a vivid mind. I lay there watching his scenario's staring me. He had one in particular I liked. We were in our human forms sitting on a beach. I could feel the ocean spray and smell the sweet smell of the ocean water. Jacob wasn't watching the seas like I was his eyes were focused on me. I turned to look at him, and in real life my breath was taken away. He was making me look so beautiful. He leaned in and then… The dream ended, because I broke his daydreaming by bursting out into my laugh., well bark.

_What's so funny Raven?_

_I-I just noticed something!_

_What?_

_We are naked!! _I saw his eyes roll and he shook his head.

_Fine, you can go Raven… Just promise me you'll be careful._

_I will… I will-_ At this point my mind betrayed me, and said something I didn't want any of them to hear.-_ If I can…._

_Raven!_

_Oops… Stupid no privacy as a wolf thing…_

Now normally two huge wolves cuddling in the middle of the street would look strange, but Jacob and I didn't seem to care. I laughed a barky laugh, and Jacob stood up fast and grabbed the scuff of my neck, pulling softly.

_Come on Raven… Let's go._

_Hey Jacob Hey Raven! _Oh great… No privacy.

_Hello Seth._ Jacob stayed silent.

_I love the gushy moments but you guys need to come here._ We didn't need an explanation we heard the emergency in his tone.

_Wait!_

Everyone froze, even the people who were just phasing. Jacob even halted, and the he started laughing.

_Seth did you hear the command in that voice?_ They were making this a joke! I lunged forward and bit Jacob's shoulder.

_Rumors my father told me is that there are _two_ La Push packs… and that they don't get along._

Jacob smiled and let out a laugh, how was he so calm!? _Now there is one... You met Sam he _was_ the alpha of the other pack but he stopped phasing for Emily._

_Aww! It's so sweet I'm gonna barf! Now let's go Jacob! I'm dying to get my first Pack… Uhh... Thingy!_

_No comment Raven…_

We ran for awhile watching trees blur past us until Seth and I had a head on collision. I growled out a stream of insults and Jacob laughed at our behaving like kids. Before we lost sight of our mission Leah and Embry showed up. Paul, Quil, and Jared weren't coming, and stupid Brandy and Collin were late.

_Raven be nice… You haven't met Brandy and Collin… _I bit him. He yelped this time making me cringe as I licked his shoulder; forcing the rest of our audience to mentally barf.

_Let's go they'll catch up…_Leah complained; I nodded my head in agreement. Seth was staring at me again. Now sensing his thoughts I realized why. My eyes widen and he saw why, he lowered his head in shame. Jacob saw what was going on and stepped between Seth and I. He knew Seth would never but he felt protective; we all knew it.

_Sorry we're late!_ Brandy and Collin said in unison.

_Not fret; just a vampire terrorizing the tribe._ I said harshly. The both skidded to a stop seeing me.

_Who are _you_!? _They obviously were stupid. Jacob just told us the plan.

I was going with him, of course, to the Cullen's, while Seth led Leah and Embry to where he encountered the little nuisance. Brandy and Collin were going to patrol our border. None of us were to attack until Jacob was there to make sure they were ok.

_Are we agreed?_ There was a chorus of response, except from me. Jacob sighed and pushed me in the direction we were supposed to go, and again there was running without privacy. I was giggling again singing in my head to annoy Jacob and to some extent the others.

_Jakey is Nakey! Jakey is Nakey!_

_Will you stop already!?_ Leah yelled, but I kept it up.

_Way to go Jake now we have an annoying white wolf that won't shut the-_

_Want to keep that up Brandy?_ Jacob growled.

_I'm shutting up…_

_Good._

_Sorry Jakey and Brandy I'll stop… But I have something very important to say!_

Everyone listened intently, sensing the urgency in my voice.

_Jakey ain't the only Nakey person here._ I mentally winked and everyone cringed except Jacob who's mind started with the fantasies again.

I heard Edward call from the meadow. "You are sick in the head Raven!!"

_Maybe… Or maybe Jacob's wearing off on me with his crazy fantasies. I'm bettin on number two!_

Jacob grunted as we approached Edward, and a fun filled fight that I knew Emmet was anticipating just as much as I was. Maybe Jacob was going to learn he didn't need to protect me. Or then again maybe he would get all the reason to.


	10. The War Begins

**Wow. I spent 2 straight days typing on those last four. Hope you guys enjoyed. Raven's happy side is coming out! Yay! This chapter will be full of Raven happy moments…I hope I sorta play this by ear sometimes…. My next chapter will probably clear up all the confusion, I hope.**

I sat next to Jacob the only one who got both sides of the conversation. Then we were running again with Edward, Bella, and Nessie alongside us. I halted to a stop and Jacob skidded, turning around and walking up to me.

_Whats wrong?!_

I didn't answer I just kept my nose in the air, Jacob followed my lead.

_Woah… That's one smelly newborn… Edward this way!_

We had caught the smell and were ready for attack; you could cut my excitement with a knife, I felt Jacob wasn't to excited about that. Nessie crouched down near the ground next to me and then breathed out barely. "I can't keep up…" She was huffing and puffing, being only half-vampire she wasn't as quick and resliant as the rest of us. I scooped her up on my back and she held tight. Jacob smiled at the sight and shook his head. Edward grabbed her of and held her close coming to a stop. "Renesme go home." Renesme growled. "No!" She ran over to me and we began running again.

_I like that attitude._

_Don't tell me that._

_I was telling Edward…_

When we finally came to a stop in a small clearing were a boy, that I had seen before sat. Jacob growled.

_Now I have a reason to rip him apart!_

_Wait!! Jacob! How did we not know that he was a Vampire before!?_

_He wasn't one that day… He was turned a month or so ago…_

I was staring at that same boy that on the first day in school had pinned me against the wall. His red eyes looked at me terrified, the same way they had looked at Jacob when they were still innocently blue. "Wh-Who are you?" he backed away from us. "We were going to ask you the same question." Bella said coldy. "I-I'm Ceasar… And.. You?" his scared voice was hoarse and cracked, not anything like Bella's melodic sweet voice. "Well Ceasar, did you know there are rules to being a vampire?" His head shook furiously. "No! I'm sorry! I-I just have this need to drink.." Bella was at his side in an instant, her voice now some what maternal. "Its ok Ceasar… If you come with us… The big bad wolves won't attack you… and we can teach you how to _not _kill humans. Ok?" He nodded. But Jacob walked into the forest phased back into a human pulled on his shorts and came back angry. "Bella. No." Everyone looked shocked. "The big bad wolves have to hurt him… He broke the treaty." Bella was next to Jacob in a second fists balled. "That is not valid! He didn't know!!" Jacob laughed and so did Edward. "He wasn't going to Bella. Calm down." I felt Nessie stroking my fur. "Hi Ceasar! I'm Renesme, that _really_ big guy is Jacob, That's my father Edward, this is my mother Bella, and this cute lit-" she stopped catching my glare before she finished that word-"Big beautiful white wolf is Raven." Jacob laughed. "Nah that's my girl, Raven." I rolled my eyes at his possesiveness. "You.. Are… Dating… A wolf?" Ceasar's voice was confused. Edward broke into hysterics as did everyone except Jacob. I walked away for a second. "Who are you calling a wolf, Punk?!" He recognized me vaugley I could tell. He was also terrified by his expression.

Bella led the kid away and Jacob pulled me to him, roughly. "Do you trust that guy, Jakey?" Jacob groaned loudly. "I trust him… I just want to know who made him… Now can we get off this subject..?" I knew exactly what subject he wanted to be on. "No. This is important." He growled at my response. "Raven the kid wasn't lieing. You know that." I rolled my eyes. "Then how come he didn't remember me? Or you? Cause its sorta hard to forget a 6'8'' guy who was ready to rip your throat out!!" Jacob laughed a throaty laugh. "He can't remember almost anything about his human life. It's a quirk about becoming a vampire." His lips found their way to my throat and he pulled my unresponsive body closer. "Oh… Well shouldn't we find out who created him?" He growled against my throat and looked me in the eyes. "Raven.." He groaned. "Please just listen. I will find that out… Just please no more vampires right now.." My head cocked to one side. "Jakey… I haven't thought about Alaska for weeks…" He groaned and sat down in the dirt. "I give! Lets talk about Alaska!" I knew he just wanted to be a _regular_ 17 year-old immortal couple, but I didn't think that was too normal to begin with. "Do you think there are other werewolf packs somewhere?" He layed down and put his hands behind his head watching the clouds. "I would think so.." I decided to at least make him a bit cheery and sat on his lap. He smiled and placed his large hands on my waist.

"Eww! Major PDA!!!" I heard a semi-familliar voice behind me. "We aren't in Public, brat!" Jacob raised an eyebrow looking behind me. "Umm… That little boy looks like you Raven." I flipped around and stared at my young cousin. "Mitch!!! Get your scrawny butt over here!!!" He ran into my arms and I held him tight. "Oh I missed you! Why did you go away?" I had no idea how he got there but I didn't care right now. "I had to Mitch." We were both sitting on a rather amused Jacob. "Why?" Jacob laughed. "I'll explain that." Mitch looked Jacob straight in the eye and being the brave boy he was glared at him and said "No one wants a grouper to answer a question like that!" This all felt surreal, then I noticed that it wasn't real! My "cousin" smelled like a sickeningly sweet vampire. I automatically threw him away and crouched angrily growling at him. Jacob stared at me for a second and then he caught the scent, and was up protecting me instantly. My "Mitch" was laughing darkly.

"You werewolves have to good a sense of smell." I pulled off my shirt right there in front of God and everybody and then 'whoop' went my shorts, no one saw much because I phased so fast, but it took Jacob an entire minute to recover. He pulled off his shorts but I didn't watch, I wasn't about to ruin the idea of abstinence, but with Jacob I felt that might be hard. As soon as we had phased the illision broke and we saw the vampire in her true form. She had wild red gold hair and strangley she looked foxy, she was so beautiful it was sick. She ran and without thinking I persued. Jacob ordered me to stop and I mean ordered with the alpha tone, but I kept going. When I reached the stinkying beauty I ripped into her granite skin and she retaliated with a smashing blow to the chest. The wind was knocked out of me and I swear a few ribs were broken but I got back up and went for her throat. Her fangs flashed and before I could hit her Jacob was rippng at her.

_Leave Raven!_

_NO!_

He kept tearing but we had not expected what happened next. A newborn jumped out to save her, Jacob had to dodge by lunging back.

_Great another newborn war! _Jacob stood infront of me growling and before we new it we were surrounded. No where to turn and no one to call. We were trapped, and I knew Jacob would die before letting me get one hair removed. We were going to die, and it was all my fault.


	11. Janet

**Sorry if my updates have been late. Our internet needed upgrades, so I am so sorry! I understand some of you actually **_**like**_** my work so I'll keep writing. Everyone who reads this is my best friend, especially you people that always review. (Sharnii, Terra, Edwardsgirl, Wolfgirl... etc) I love you all so much!**

A growl ripped from Jacob's chest.

_Raven I'm right here for you, don't worry._

_I'm not worried about myself! I'm so sorry Jacob!_

He turned to me wide eyed, and shook his head.

_Why must I always fall for the crazy women that blame themselves!?_

At first I thought he meant Nessie, but as I watched his mind play through the years I only saw Bella. Her face in his eyes hurt me. He felt what I felt but was silent; he knew talking would make it worse, although we did have a much bigger problem at hand; the fact that there were 9 snarling vampires around us! Seth was there in a second.

_Run Seth! And tell the pack we have a *Delta-o-niner!_

Seth was confused, and so was Jacob, but he ran as fast as he could with no argument.

_Delta-o-niner? _Jacob inquired as the first newborn attacked and he began ripping. The sound was horrific, like a granite stake being scraped against a steel plate. I even heard one of Jacob's bone snap and him let out a painful yelp, I cringed. Another new-born attacked me and as I braced myself to rip his throat out but Jacob blocked for me.

_Stop! Worry about yourself!!_

_No!_

I grabbed another new-born and began ripping, but it threw me against a tree. The wind flew out of me and I felt like my lungs on fire. Jacob left his fight to stand over me, growling intensely.

"Jacob thought you were all about the fight." I heard Emmet laugh and Jacob's growl intensify. I stood up and flew at another new-born ripping it limb form limb.

_Try doing that again punk!_ I ripped up another one but it lunged at me and clawed my left leg. Jacob Emmet and I were out numbered and seeing things. We knew there was nine new-borns but we saw thirty.

_It's that one vampire in the middle! She has a special power! Ravens unphase and tell Emmet she's our target!_ Jacob stood next to me protecting me as I did what he said. "Emmet!! The one in the middle has an illusion power! There is only nine… Oh wait Jacob got that… No.. No.. Its getting back up…" Emmet growled. "Focus Raven!!!" "Oh right.. Just get that middle chick!" Jacob had his eyes averted so he didn't have to see me, I phased back quickly. "Sucks not having Edward here to interpret!" Emmet called as he ran to attack the middle woman, acting as if he hadn't seen my nudeness so I wouldn't be embarrassed. I ran with him and tried to help but another new-born head butted me in the side making me fly to the side.

_Raven!_

_I'm fine... Ugh… Just a broken rib-_I tried to stand but yelped in pain_- or two…_

_Raven! Run __**now**__!!_ Jacob's thoughts were now double his alpha tone, but I didn't care; healed, almost, I stood up and ran to help Emmet. Jacob whined as he ripped some more vampires apart. Then Edward was here, finally.

_Edward! Why would there be another war like this!?_

"I don't know Jacob. It's bugging me. All she keeps repeating is "Tahiki… Tahiki..." It's a broken record in there."

Jacob and I froze.

_Me!?_

_Raven!?_

"What do you mean you two?"

_Tahiki is my last name!_ Jacob let more snarls rip from his chest. "Emmet stand down… Jacob wants to rip her apart." Edward spoke the words I saw in Jacobs mind. Emmet allowed Jacob to grab her and he was ripping and she was clawing. I heard yelps and snarls mixing with screams and hisses.

_Stop Jacob! I want to know why _me_! Let her live! _Jacob was in shock, so was Edward and Emmet, also the just arriving pack. I was insanely curious why a vampire I had never seen was ready to kill me.

I watched in horror as Jacob and the crazy wild haired vampire woman fought. I heard his yelps above everything else, but anytime I tried to help he would get hurt more trying to keep her away from me. It was all my fault that this was happening, Seth nuzzled his head on mine telling me it was ok. Leah was itching for a fight but Jacob, Emmet, and Edward, well I had tried but too little avail had killed them all. I heard a sickening crack and that was it, I ripped into the side of that crazy vampire. Jacob limped away for a second, but grabbed her leg and let her drop to the ground.

_Restrain her Edward!_

Jacob no matter how crazy he thought it was let her live and (but she was thoroughly restrained) he allowed me to talk with her, or at least I could try. Jacob laid his head in my human lap whimpering and licking my sore leg, it was healing, slowly. The snarling vampire kept repeating "Tahiki".

"What have I done to you?" She glared at me. "You killed Norman! You killed him! 123 years 3 months 6 days and 3 hours ago you killed him!" she snarled and got ready to lunge at me, Jacob was between us in seconds. The smell of burning granite and stinking perfume was sickening, but I took a long breathe. "I'm only 17 you stupid home wrecking _leech_!!" the words made Emmet cringe. "You killed him... But… You've… Changed… You had longer hair… and your muscular form was manly… you were by far this little…"- I cringed at my most loathed word-" But I promised you that no matter how long it would take I would destroy you… You killed my brother!" her voice cracked an octave on the last words. I realized what was happening. "She is talking about Alyk Tahiki! He killed a vampire when the wretched leech killed a wolf pet of his... The wolf's spirit helped by melding with Alyk and giving him the strength and body of a wolf; this woman was the young woman that Alyk was almost seduced by… She called him in but the wolf spirit told him by the smell… She thinks I'm Alyk!!" Jacob laughed a barky laugh. He seemed like he pitied her, but he killed the vampire and threw her in the fire without a problem then was back at my side as a fully dressed human. All within what seemed like seconds, but I was in a daze.

Jacob noticed my troubled expression and put his hands on my face holding my forehead against his. "Raven… Listen to me… She was a stupid Leech… Emmet we need to kill that Ceasar kid... He was with her." Jacob had me crushed into his chest rocking me gently. Emmet laughed. "Nessie sorta took a liking to the kid… So she has a new friend her age. We can't do that. Sorry he already agreed on the diet." Jacob growled, but lifted me into his arms anyway. "Whatever… Seth come on let's get home… Leah… Paul, go find Jared… Embry find the blockheads"-he was referring to the kids Brandy and Collin-"Quil report back to Sam and the other Elders that all is fine." Everyone nodded in sync and left. Emmet and Edward were gone as well so Jacob considered it safe to talk to me so he set me down.

"You scared the living daylights out of me Raven… I was afraid I was going to lose you! Next time I give you an order, obey me!" His voice was harsh but I heard love string through it. "Jacob,-" I put my hand on his cheek and stroked soothingly.-"I found out why you can't order me around…" He didn't look me in the eyes but he pulled me up to him and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. "Why's that..?" His hands traced their way down my back. I let a small sigh escape my lips. "Think of a wolf pack…" I prompted. "Not hard…" his hands pulled me closer to him tugging at my waist. All I did was giggle."Well there is… Two Alpha's…" Jacob froze. "There is not; I've tried that." I closed my eyes and hummed gently waiting for him to figure it out, when he didn't I continued. "The Alpha Male and the Alpha Female. It sounds crazy I know, but I grew up around wolves… Even had this pet one I raised since he was a baby. His mother died you see an-"Jacob interrupted impatiently. "Alpha male…_ And_ Alpha Female..?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes. You see the Alpha female is the beta in a way… She is the Alpha male's first choice in a mate, and can normally control the other wolves, she is often the only female allowed to breed. That may be why Leah's… Well... Barren…" Jacob's eyes widened at my logic, and then a smile stretched across his face. "That's funny…"

He'd lost me.

"Huh, what?" My head cocked to one side. He broke into hysteric laughter.

"Just my mind… Making… Umm… What the hell I won't lie to you! My mind went over the words you said and found weird ideas…" He smiled again and then pulled me even closer so our bodies were flush against each other.

"Pervert…" I tried hiding my blush. "You are so thinking the same thing Raven… You know what Sam believed imprinting was for?" He seemed relieved to find something to stay close to topic, but stray away from what we were getting at. "Hmm… What did he say?" I pressed my head against Jacob's chest and allowed my eyes to shut. "Well he believed that you imprint on whoever has the best genes for transferring the wolf gene." I laughed at that. "Want to hear my theory?" I kept my hold on Jacob as I looked up at his tall frame. "Of course I do." I smiled at his enthusiasm. "I believe you imprint on someone who makes you complete, who is every thing you aren't to make up for your flaws. Not opposites because opposites don't attract, but some one who exceeds were you lack." My idea seemed so logical to me, I was proud. Jacob stood still contemplating that."Makes sense." Was all he uttered before he leaned down to kiss me. "Then you must be _really_ good in math." I let out a loud laugh and smacked his shoulder.  
---------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob and I were sitting next to Leah and Seth at the Clearwater's home. "So Leah, want to race after dinner?" Leah face brightened up at my offer. "Yeah! Sounds like fun." Leah was cool, her and I were becoming fast friends. Jacob and Seth looked at each other confused. "Who's making dinner?" Jacob asked a bit tense. Leah laughed. "Who do you _want_ to be making it?" Her voice was a bit scary, as if she were saying a threat. Jacob looked between us nervously, and so did poor Seth they were the victims here of course. "Well… Leah would poison me… And I am pretty sure Raven would do something to make me sick… For earlier." Seth and Leah looked at my wide eyed expression. "Oh now I will make sure you get sick Jacob Black! Nothing happened you two he is making stories. We only discussed pack dynamics." Jacob groaned because I was ruining his fun. "Well Raven said she wanted to cook so…" Jacob cringed away from me.

As Leah and I talked about running and how fun this race was going to be in the kitchen, we also eavesdropped and Jacob, Seth, and the uninvited wonder, Paul.

"So Jakey couldn't get that Raven nakey?" Paul chortled, but he was soon silenced by Jacob kicking him.

"I wouldn't Paul! She's not like that." I could hear the venom in Jacob's voice. Leah laughed. "Hey Raven,"- She said it loud and all conversation ceased in the other room-"Lets put extra poison in Paul's portion!" I giggled but tried to remain serious.

"Paulina is so annoying, let's get some arsenic." We both held our breaths, trying not to laugh.

Jacob and Seth bust into laughter. "Paulina!" Paul's teeth gritted against each other. "Raven I will come in there and b- OW!" I imagined Jacob had his head against the table. "Never threaten Raven!" I ran out and only saw Paul lifted up by the shirt (Which he was wearing amazingly) and a fist to his face.

"Jakey put him down!" Jacob dropped Paul but didn't drop his glare. "Paul you ever even think to threaten Raven again, you will be eating my fist." I punched Jacob so hard in the shoulder he yelped.

"Wow… Raven can hit…" Leah laughed. I was pissed. "Next time you defend me like that, I'll… I'll… Ugh! I'll hit your face instead!" I did love when he defended me, but I didn't want him fighting his brothers.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and looked lovingly into my glaring eyes. "You're so beautiful when you're angry…" I heard the huskiness in his voice, and behind us Leah and Paul made gagging noises. We ignored them as I became mesmerized, in his deep black eyes. But as soon as I realized that I was in his arms I pushed away, still peeved. Jacob frowned but then sat back down and laughed. "Fine…" He muttered as I walked back into the kitchen. Leah and I finished dinner and set it out for the men, and Seth. I couldn't call him a man, even if technically he was older than me.

"Is it seriously poisoned?" Seth looked at us with genuine worry. Leah and I looked at each other solemnly and smiled at Seth. "Not your portion." With that he dug in, and Paul and Jacob tentatively tried a little of their food, but the slowness wore off once they had tasted it. Leah and I stole into the kitchen to devour the rest. For being small-as much as I hated the word- we could eat, a lot.

After dinner I was seated on Jacob's lap we took up the whole couch, Seth was sprawled out on the floor Paul was taking up the love seat and Leah was cuddled on the recliner. The house was so empty. "Where is the rest of the pack…?" I inquired softly. Jacob rubbed my hair back gently. "I could call them so we can all be here together." He knew how much I craved our tight family unit. I was so protective over them, and I ruled with an iron fist. "Please do…" With that he grabbed a cell phone and dialed the numbers quickly. "Hey Embry, its Jake… Yeah… Want to head over to the Clearwater's?... Alright tell Quil, Jared, Brandy, and Collin…. Of course they can bring Claire and Kim… Oh! Brandy has a girlfriend?... Sure bring her over… Alright seeya man." Jacob shut the phone gently and smiled at me. "Brandy is bringing his girlfriend, Janet." I was excited to see my brother's girlfriend. I would decide if she was right for him or not, but never would I tell him what I thought, just comfort him when he needed it.

Jacob's arms were around me when there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and hurtled over Seth pushing Paul down to answer the door. There stood a young girl next to Brandy, who never would have knocked if not for her. She was tan, like us, and had a cute face. Her eyes were a sparkling dark brown, and I almost felt jealous. Brandy smiled at me and I smiled warmly back.

"Hello Janet, how are you? Here come inside." I was trying to be warm and I was so excited. Jacob laughed.

"Hey Janet, don't mind Raven. She's just very enthusiastic." Janet smiled.

"Hello Raven. And I am fine thank you. How are you?" Her voice was sparkling too, oh she was so beautiful. "Great! Brandy you are one lucky guy, sweet and beautiful." Brandy smiled smugly at my remark. "Oh I know Raven." I skipped back over to Jacob and he pulled me onto his lap again.

"Well Janet lets introduce you to everyone here. This dummy behind me is Jakey-"Jacob groaned "I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake if you like but _please_ allow me to keep some dignity and don't call me Jakey." Janet laughed and nodded.

"This is Leah." Leah raised her hand and muttered a hello. "This is Paulina!" I laughed at my new nickname. "I'm Paul… She is just a master of torture…" Janet giggled cutely.

"And this one is Seth! He is the sweet one." Seth blushed. Jacob kissed the top of my head. "Stop trying to embarrass us." I turned my head back to look at him. "I'm just trying to melt away your tough guy exterior. People act like we are a gang, or the mob, it's sad that they can't see how sweet you guys are." Jacob, Paul, and Brandy all groaned in unison. "You are going to ruin us Raven…" Jacob chuckled.

Janet finally spoke. "Do you guys go to La Push High? I have never seen you there." I smiled thinking about how uncomfortable she must be.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire and I go to Forks High." I answered promptly. Janet smiled and just stood there uncomfortable, so Brandy helped her to a seat in the kitchen and he sat leaning against her knees.

Claire walked in with Quil and Embry. "Where's Brandy's giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend?" Claire drawled out teasingly. Brandy snorted, and Janet's hand rose a tiny bit. "Here…" Claire smiled and ran to hug her. "Hi there! Welcome to the family. This is Quil and Embry!" Claire was so excited. "Hello…" Janet was obviously terrified at the size of these guys, especially Jacob who towered over them all. Before we had even a chance to say another word Jared walked in with Kim in his arms, and Collin behind him.

"You guys are late!" I laughed. Collin walked over. "Can I hug my sister Jacob without you biting my head off?" Jacob snorted. "Just don't crush her you big oaf." Jacob teased. "Him the oaf? Puhsha! Look at you Jacob, although you all are giant teddy bears." I hugged Collin tightly, feeling warmed that he called me sister.

"Oh Collin, Raven is your sister?"Janet seemed happy now with Brandy at her feet. "Oh no sorry to confuse you Janet, we are all so close its like family." Janet's face brightened up. "How sweet!" everyone laughed.

Seth perked up. "Yeah it goes like this: Raven is the mom, Jacob's the dad, Leah is the crazy aunt…-" he got hit for that but it didn't mess up his stride-"Paul is the bitter older brother, Rachel is the normal sister-in-law, Brandy and Collin are the annoying twins, Jared is the uncle, Kim is the nice aunt everyone loves, Quil is the cool older brother, Claire is the totally awesome sister-in-law, Embry is the brother that always knows what to bet you on so you loose, and Sam and Emily are the grandparents!" This made poor Janet break up in hysteric laughter.

Jacob looked at Seth and then gave him a sly smile. "And Seth over here is the baby." That made everyone laugh. I reached over backwards and put my arms around Jacob's neck and pulling him down kissed him. Leah and Paul went on with the gagging noises. Janet averted her eyes politely, and Brandy said "Get used to it Janet, its PDA fever among all of us. Claire Quil, Embry Kim, Paul Rachel, Jacob Raven, and Sam and Emily." Janet saw we weren't kissing anymore, so she turned back to face us.

_***- Delta-o-niner- Raven's way of saying "In the Delta with 9 vampires" throughout the story she will make up weird code names and situation names.**_

_**Sorry the action wasn't that good, I'm better at funny and mushy gushy. I'll ask Roc or Dezzie for help on the action next time. Thank you. Ceasar will be the next chapter about a special relationship between him and someone…. **_


	12. Chappie 12

_**I'm still so sorry all of these were late; I'm typing non-stop to make up for it. I promise my updates won't take long after this. I have some more Raven stories in my head, so I will finish this one soon I hope. I am pretty sure it will be summed up in 20-25 chapters, well thanks for the reviews and stuff, but I am begging you to please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Flame o.o It's sounds weird but I feel that there is something anything I can do better. If you have any suggestions or idea's or requests or concerns please let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight… But you don't… Love you Steph! (Like a brilliant writer like her would read my work… I wish)**_

I ran fast leaving Jacob in the dust hoping to meet Ceasar and get to know him before my insanely protective imprinted would catch me.

_I'm not insane Raven…_ I filtered through his mind finding his deepest thoughts. One that struck me as mean was challenging my mental status.

_I'm not either, Jakey!_

_Awww… You know I love you… _I growled.

_Don't be like that Ray…._

_Ray still sounds like a boys name…_

_Well would you rather I call you something stupid like Ravie?_

_That sounds like some sort of a mob…_

_Yeah… A bit… Are you ok?_

_Why wouldn't I be…?_

_Well, before… In the woods… You saw my.._

_Obsession with Bella?_

_It's not like that anymore._ I felt the remorse in his voice, and I turned around and waited for him. When he got there he looked as guilty as a young child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I felt his sadness and couldn't stand it, I nuzzled my head into his furry chest.

Behind us there was a faint "Ahem." We both swiveled to see Emmet behind us, with Rose. I barked happily and bounced towards Emmet and Rose. She still didn't _love_ me but she would tolerate me being around.

"Hey Raven! Why don't ya stay for dinner?" I knew he meant hunting with him and Rose. Jacob instantly growled. He seemed to realize that we may smell like mutts to them but if they were hungry… Ew… Emmet just laughed. "Rose and I can handle it Jake. You come too!" Jacob reluctantly followed feeling my excitement.

"Just be sure you are ready to protect yourself Raven… Just in case. It won't come to that though I assure you.

_Have you ever even eaten like a wolf Raven?_

_Nope! But how bad can it be?_

_So cocky… As always._

_Ha-Ha! I feel you like that about me… You can't hide anything Jakey!_

_Sure, Sure._ His normal hurried answer.

As we walked I smelled deer. Jacob and I broke off to surround them and feeling the cold air blowing through my snow white fur, I struck. My strike was quick and true, grabbing a large buck by the throat and crushing so the poor guy wouldn't feel a thing.

_Good._

_Thank you! Now what do I do with it…?_ Jacob barked his wolfie laugh and strode over to me. I playfully growled over my prey. He pulled his upper lip up to bear his shiny white and pointy chompers.

_Is that a challenge Mutt?!_ I growled ready for the fun I was about to have.

_You think a _**tiny** _thing like you stands a chance against me? Think again Pup._ His voice was sure and boastful, but he made one fatal mistake, he called me tiny, it was on!

Laughing internally Jacob **had** to add a stupid comment to my thoughts. _Like Donkey Kong!_

_Idiot…_

_Shrimp…_

_You're dead…_

_Bring it!_ Oh, I brought it. I was protecting my kill and my dignity. I barreled into his chest biting and clawing. He took it like a man, but didn't strike back.

_Fight!_ He leaned over and with one giant paw he pushed me aside. I bit the paw making him recoil quickly with a yelp. I growled and started to crouch low waiting for him to fight back. He chuckled in his head.

_Alright you evil puppy, I'll fight._

_Ok call me puppy again and I will seriously bite your head off!_

_Like you could fit it in your small mouth._ Now he was just being plain mean. I ripped at his chest again but this time he fought back. He grabbed the scruff of my neck and tossed me aside. I used a tree as leverage and threw myself back at him. He moved to the side making me land short but I used my back leg to kick him in the face. As I went through plans in my mind, but he saw every piece.

_You're right…_ He commented.

_On what?_

_You'll never beat me in brute strength… That you have to be strategic, in order to beat me._

_Hmph… Just you wait._

_Are we going to eat __**before**__ rigamortis begins to take effect?_

_Good idea…_ With that he ripped into the deer's right shoulder, pulling the raw, normally inedible, meat into his mouth. His wolf instincts had taken control. I took a deep breath and followed his lead. It wasn't bad at all; just weird knowing it was raw. The meat melted in my mouth all the natural flavor preserved, for some reason that makes me gag in my human form.

We heard footsteps behind us and turned slowly expecting Rose or Emmet, but we saw Nessie, and Ceasar. "Hi Raven… Jacob…" Nessie said shocked. Ceasar was just staring wide eyed at me, or at last I think he was.

"Raven you have a little blood right there…" Nessie brought her finger up to her mouth and moved it slightly to the right and up. I was now embarrassed so I brought my paw up and wiped it on my face then I heard Jacob bark out a laugh.

_Raven you have blood all over your muzzle and paws. We were just eating a deer for heavens sake! _

_Oh…_ Jacob came over and I saw what he was talking about, his muzzle was red with blood. He gave me his tongue lolling smile. He licked my cheek gently, which as a human I would have punched him for, but it was sweet as wolves. Nessie still was a little shocked at seeing her friends in a wild state.

_She's seen worse Raven._

_Yeah but that must be some sorta shock factor… Oh where did that Ceasar kid go?_

_He walked away awhile ago…_

_Wow…_ He smiled at me again and looked over at Nessie. Nessie took a hint and walked away, looking for Ceasar. Then Jacob turned back to me and smiled.

_What?_

_You're still covered in blood._

_I bet my white coat just looks great like that…_

_Yes it does. Come on let's go get you cleaned up._

_Oh and do you not see yourself?_

_I see myself through your eyes._ Realizing I can use his eyes as a mirror I looked at the thoughts of me. Wow I looked like a blood thirsty monster.

_Nah, leeches aren't as pretty and don't smell good._ I laughed at Jacob's commentary of my head, but soon it may get annoying. He ignored that part. I followed him to the river all along the way looking for Rose and Emmet. Jacob jumped into the river splashing me with the ice cold water, even though nothing was cold against me. I very slowly stepped into the black icy water. As soon as I got knee deep I stuck my muzzle into the water and shook furiously. Jacob smiled at my futile attempts to wash the blood from my coat.

_Don't laugh at me!_

_Sorry._

_You will be! _With the threat of doom Jacob came over to me with coat perfectly clean, somehow. He licked my muzzle and cheek. He was thinking it would be easier if I was human to get it off. So I turned to walk away, but instead phased right there. As I felt my coat melt away I was waist deep in freezing water but I vigorously washed the blood of my face and hands. When I looked up I saw a giant russet wolf staring at me wide eyed.

"What Jakey?" I looked at his expression then behind me to see if there was anybody behind me. Then I realized that I was nude. "Oh!" I blushed furiously and turned away hiding myself. I felt a cold nose nudge my shoulder. I didn't turn I didn't even budge; I just stayed where I was burning red. Then I felt two arms tighten around my waist.

"You looked really sexy when you blush…" Jacob's voice was husky and thick. I released my grip on my chest and allowed him to cradle me against his chest. I felt so safe, even if I didn't turn to see if Jacob was in the same state as I was, because if he was it was goodbye innocence.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wow even when I want to put Ceasar into this it switches to more Raven. So this is going to be Bella's POV. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing a FAN fiction? Nope! So I must not own Twilight.**_

I watched as Raven and Jacob's relationship grew every day, but I felt what was more urgent was that Nessie seemed to be falling for this new kid Ceasar. I didn't want to loose my baby to him anytime soon. She was still so young, but I had to I could see in her eyes that it was only a matter of time. Her crush didn't seem to be returned, but he was a newborn other things were on his mind.

"Hello Ceasar." I greeted brightly as he walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." He was always so polite; it was annoying.

"Oh call me Bella." I smiled again and went back to watching the news.

"Ok, Mrs. Bella…" His voice was smooth and low.

"No, just Bella." I felt his sarcastic smile building without looking at him.

"Alright_** just**_ Bella." He liked being sarcastic, although he normally kept it polite.

"Have you seen Nessie?" His face scrunched up and he looked around, as if she was hiding about to jump out at him.

"Umm… I haven't seen her since yesterday… After we saw…" He broke off and turned away like he couldn't tell me what my daughter had seen. I grew anxious.

"What did you two see!?" I felt panicked and was ready to start shaking the answer out of him. Where was my daughter!?

"J-Jacob a-and Raven!" He was able to stutter it out trying to stay calm; he was a rather skittish boy. My mind processed those two names and then I felt an instant was sickened.

"They did _that_ where people could _find_ them?" I shuddered thinking of that. Ceasar's eyes widened and his hands went up in the surrendering position.

"No, they were devouring a deer! I… Their warm… blood… Mixed with the deer's… It was… mouth watering… I had to run off, before I lost it." I sighed feeling my tension drain away.

"And Nessie didn't come with you?" He shook his head, shamefully. I stood up and embraced the young boy, knowing that Renesme will be fine; she was probably just looking for him.

"Can I ask you something Ceasar?" I looked him directly in the eye and held my position erect.

"Of course Bella, you saved my life. I owe you." I smiled at his genuine tone; he was such a sweet boy, for being a newborn.

"What do you think about Nessie?" I knew he would sense the hidden meaning in that, but hopefully he would ignore it. One of his delicate eyebrows raised but he smiled and answered. Each word he said was carefully planned out as to keep me calm.

"Well… She is very bright and exceedingly beautiful. Her smile shines and I absolutely love to talk to her; we have great discussions. I think of her as a great friend and hope our relationship will grow." He smiled sheepishly.

"That was super corny Ceasar…" I heard a voice from the doorway laugh, Raven. "May I come in?"

She was always a pleasure to see. "Of course you may Raven!" She glided through the door and placed a hand on Ceasar's shoulder. "Kid listen. If you want the girl sound like you are from this century." Raven's wolfish grin seemed proud and changed, only slightly though.She was definitely changed somehow.

"So you're looking for Nessie?" She had to ask the no duh question.

"Yes Raven! Do you know where she is!?" I was so worried, even though I shouldn't be.

"Mhm…" She nodded and then her eyes widened and she smacked poor Ceasar, causing him to hiss. They both dropped into a defensive position, snarling at each other like two furious tigers would over a tapir. I had no idea what had happened and I really didn't care, but Jasper did. He was in the room in seconds standing protectively near Ceasar, Alice gasped.

"Calm down Raven!" Alice screeched, harmoniously. Raven was trembling.

"I should've let Jacob kill you when he wanted to!" She growled as tremors ran up her spine.

"What happened!?" Nessie barreled in with Jacob close behind. They both growled and Jacob was at Raven's side in a second, Nessie at Ceasar's.

"He grabbed my ass!" Raven screamed accusingly. Ceasar's head shook his denial, but Raven wasn't one to lie, neither was Ceasar on the other hand. Jacob growled and pulled himself up to his full height. I waited for the ripping, but it didn't come. Edward who was upstairs practicing piano came down laughing.

"What's so funny? Your leech friend t-"Jacob was cut off by Edward shaking his head.

"You guys are so focused on drama and theatrics. It was an accident, Ceasar went to turn and hit Raven. Simple as that." Edward's voice sounded like an annoyed father who had had enough of his children's bickering. Raven calmed right down, and sensing that so did Jacob.

"Sorry Ceasar…" She muttered sadly. "I overreacted."

"No I am sorry I should have been more careful." Jacob groaned when Ceasar responded and fell back onto the couch.

"Does _everybody_ blame themselves now a day? I mean literally if Edward screws up and he says "Sorry man I screwed up." All you have to say is "Yeah you did!" you guys seriously have problems…" Raven sat on his lap and yawned. Ceasar seeing this sat next to Nessie and scooted closer than needed. It was cute. I sat next to Edward and continued watching Ceasar. Edward leaned over and whispered so only I could hear.

"What I would give to know what you are thinking right now…." I smiled and kissed him then went back to watching. I noticed that Nessie and Ceasar giving each other side long glances. Edward saw what I was looking at and pulled me into another room discreetly.

"It's not what you think Bella." He cautioned. I knew he couldn't see in my head so it was dumb for him to assume what I was thinking.

"Then tell me what I'm thinking." I crossed my arms and looked at him smugly. He smiled at my smugness and gave me his own little crooked grin.

"You think that Nessie and Ceasar have something." Well I had to give it to him he knew me well. But then again we were married, with a daughter.

"Well there is another thing on my mind as well…" I admitted, maybe I should have stayed silent.

"Well what is it?" His voice was curious and loving.

"Raven… Seems…"

"Different?"

"How did you know?"

"It's sort of obvious." His voice was now smug.

"Oh…"

"You should watch Jacob too, he's acting weird too. Their minds are one tract right now though. I know they are hiding something, but like Alice Raven knows how to annoy me out of her mind. Jacob is just thinking exactly what he is saying." Now I was curious if Raven knew Swahili, Korean, and all those other languages that Alice knew.

"How is she annoying you out of _her_ mind?" His grin turned to anguish.

"Do you want me to repeat what she says?"

"Yes." This was going to be hysterical.

"Just don't forget I warned you…" Now I was scared. "Ok… 'Jakey is Nakey!' That's being sung… 'A B C G F E D P Q… Uh Edward what's after Q?' It goes on and gets worse."

"Ouch…" That had to be annoying. He laughed and then I heard Raven.

"I knew it!!! Stay out of my head Eddie!!!" Everyone in the other room broke into laughter.

"Eddie…? At least Paul and I know we aren't alone in your nicknames…" Raven was just like one of the guys. She may have the stature of a woman but I had seen her take on Jared and win, not by default. She was tough, and that was funny.

"Who wants some music?" Raven pulled a CD out of her backpack. Alice's eyes sparkled as she snatched the CD and Raven up into her room, no matter how hard Jacob tried to get his object of affection back Alice had her and wasn't sharing. When the two came back down Raven looked traumatized. Jacob's mouth dropped, Emmet broke into hysterics, Rose giggled, Nessie fell off the couch, Ceasar mimicked Jacob's expression, and Edward well he remained Edward as did Jasper. Raven was in pink! She had a pink halter top on and black leather pants. Not her favorite ideas.

"I feel …" Raven started but everyone tried to finish it.

"Sexy?" (Alice)

"Beautiful?" (Rose)

"Stupid?" (Emmet)

"When did the unicorn throw up?" (Nessie)

"Wow…" (Ceasar)

"Alice has done it again…" (Edward)

"Now you know how I feel…" (Me)

"Jacob you haven't said anything…" Raven cautioned.

"Umm… Well… Why don't we just start the music…" Jacob was at a complete loss of words.

"Not until I hear your opinion!" Jacob cringed away from the evil voice.

"Well… It's not your look… But it's… Umm… Nice." His voice sounded like it was in question form. She kissed him happily but he held his nose. "Babes, you stink like leech." The 'crack' we heard echoed in the room. Poor Jacob's cheek was beet red.

"Be back in a minute… Alice I'll go play dress up at Jacob's house." She smiled and we saw the clothes fly off when she got behind the tree line. I saw Jacob stare off at her with a devilish grin. "I'll go see if she's OK…" My eyes widen in recognition. I grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Oh no your not, she'll be fine." It was nearing dark when Raven got back, so she was gone about 10 minutes. She was in tight denim jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She twisted out of his arms with a quick fluid motion and threw a CD to Alice.

"Its party time! The rest of the pack is coming." She informed us as the music started. Alice rushed up the stairs me in tow.

"Ok what should we wear Bella?"

"I don't know… Have you seen how… Flirtatious… Those to were being?" I could hear the slight edge of resentment in my voice.

"Do I sense jealousy…?" She teased.

"Of course you don't I have Edward! But What if she hurts him…?" My voice was now all full of worry. She was pulling on a mini skirt and throwing me one. I pulled it on zombie like.

"She isn't capable of that." Alice wasn't scorning my foolish behavior, although she should have been. It was horrible to feel like this, utterly monstrous. "Ok let's go party!" I felt a rush of adrenaline pump through me; this was going to be fun.

Brandy had refused to come because they forbad his girlfriend know about the pack and us, so this party would be… shocking. Raven was dancing with Emmet, with Jacob sulking on the couch, and Rose next to him both grumbling. Emmet pulled Raven into a bear hug before striding to Rose and letting Raven endure Jacob's two left feet. A song Raven had on the CD left me speechless, all I heard were the lyrics.

"**Maybe life is like a ride on the freeway; dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way.**

**Everyone's around but no one does a damn thing! It brings me down but I won't let them!**

**If I seem bleak well you'd be correct! If I don't speak its cause I can't disconnect it! But I won't be burned by the reflection of the fire in your eyes; as you're staring at the sun!**

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**HooOoowo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**As you're staring at the sun!**

**When I ran I didn't feel like a run away!**

**When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away!**

**There is more to livin' then only surviving' maybe I'm not there but I'm still trying!**

**Though you hear me I don't think that you relate! My will is something that you can't confiscate! So forgive me but I won't be frustrated by the destruction in your eyes as your staring at the sun! **

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**HooOo WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**When I ran I didn't feel like a run away!**

**When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away!**

**There is more to livin' then only surviving' maybe I'm not there but I'm still trying!**

**Though you hear me I don't think that you relate! My will is something that you can't confiscate! So forgive me but I won't be frustrated by the destruction in your eyes as your staring at the sun! **

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

"**Maybe life is like a ride on the freeway; dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way.**

**Everyone's around but they don't does a damn thing! It brings me down but I won't let them!**

**If I seem bleak well you'd be correct! If I don't speak its cause I can't disconnect it! But I won't be burned by the reflection by the fire in your eyes; as you're staring at the sun!**

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**HooOoowo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**WoOooo! As you're staring at the sun!**

**As you're staring at the sun!"**

My legs felt so weak, that song was so Jacob. I saw in the middle of the dance floor as the song finished not only was Jacob kissing Raven, but Ceasar was kissing _my_ daughter!

_**Wow that was so just Type as I go… That wasn't supposed to rhyme by the way.**_

_**Song: Staring at the Sun**_

_**By: Offspring**_

_**In my opinion that songs just screams Jacob! Peace~!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Back to Raven's POV. I hope that chappie explained Bella's thoughts and introduced Ceasar. Ok now here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight… I would take over the world… Oh well… I do not own Twilight and will not be the next Hitler…**_

"Fun party! Huh Jakey?" Jacob smiled down at me as he held me in his arms.

"Yes it was, now do you want to go for a run?" His arms tightened around my waist. But I had a feeling this was going to be more than a simple run.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I was ecstatic about it just being Jacob and I. He smiled and walked away to phase and tie his shorts to the leather around his ankle; I just phased right there and sat down waiting patiently although I could tell he was already phased he was focusing on keeping a secret from me.

_How rude._

_What's rude, babes?_

_You are keeping a secret from me._

_Oh well… Do you mind if Nessie and her little boyfriend run with us?_

_No, not at all. It's just why are they? _It would have been nicer if it was just us.

_Nessie wants to get away from her mom for a little._

_Oh. Ok! _Jacob walked into the clearing and pushed me down onto my stomach putting one paw on my back and his head resting on my neck. I felt safe right there and so I shut my eyes, just for a second. Then both of our heads snapped up when a twig was broken. A man stood there staring at us wide eyed. Jacob tilted his head trying not to seem vicious.

_This is bad… Jakey… What do we do?_

_I have no idea…_

_This is bad…_

_Yes it is…_

_This is bad…_

_What are you a broken record?_

_Is that bad?_

_Ugh!_ The man was approaching us; he looked vaguely familiar, like I had seen him before. "Nice doggies…" He whispered as he held out his hand.

_Does he want us to sniff it?_ I looked at Jacob with curious eyes.

_Yes he does… _

_Well I don't know where it's been for all I know he was wanking off…_

_You seriously think a man of his age would do that in a forest then approach two giant wolves and have them sniff it?_

_What if he's a highway pervert?_

_You have a wild imagination…_

_Yes, Yes I do._ I stretched my head forward and gave his hand a quick whiff to please the stupid human. I always wanted to say that.

"Good girl." He patted my head and Jacob let out a warning growl. His hand quickly recoiled away from me.

_Be nice Jakey!_ Jacob was silenced and I stood up looking the man in the eye. We were face to face.

"Wow… Big Doggie…"No one had ever used that word referring to me. I sniffed him again to amuse him and then with one quick hit knocked him out.

_What are you doing Raven!?_

_He won't remember anymore…_

_What if he has a concussion?_

_Well… The worst that will happen is he slips into a coma… By then vultures will get to him…_

_I do not want to know where you come up with this stuff._

_Ok I won't tell you..._

_No tell me! It's brilliant!_

_You just said it was messed._

_I never used that word!_

_You sounded like that…_

_Did not._

_Did to._

_Not._

_To._

_Not._

_To._

_Ok this is getting annoying…_

_Yeah. Let's run!_ I was about to take off when he pulled me back to the ground.

_We have to wait for Nessie._

_She'll catch up…_ Before we finished our immature moment Nessie and Ceasar came walking up, and without a word we left the man to live, and forget, or to remember and die, on his own. We started to run as fast as we could, not resting. I followed Jacob without question, until my ever curious nature popped the question.

_Where are we going? _I didn't mean to think it and I felt my conscious drifting through the scenery trying to find the exact place we were, all I drew were blanks.

_I won't tell you._ Jacob's thought startled me for a second, but I quickly remembered the no privacy thing. Nessie and Ceasar were talking in the background but I was oblivious to what was being said.

_Why won't you Jakey?_

_It's a surprise…_

_I want to know! And if you knew where we are going then why can't I see it in your head?_

_Why do you think Nessie is here?_ Well he had said that Nessie wanted to get away from her mom, but we were following her. Jacob was way ahead of me in this.

_Yes I am way ahead of you._ He sounded smug and I wanted to bite him.

_You jerk…_

_I'm your jerk._

_Yes, yes you are._ I guess we were going to stop for the night because Jacob let out a short bark and everyone stopped. Jacob smiled at me as he pulled a backpack out from behind a tree, which he had obviously stashed there the other day. He pulled a cotton gray dress out of the bag.

_Is this ok?_

_For what?_

_For you to wear while we are in towns, I brought other stuff…_

_Where in the hell did you get girl clothes?_ I snickered at the thought of Jacob standing in Macys picking out dresses; he shuddered.

_From my sister and Leah… Oh please don't kill me… And Alice…_

_Oh. My. Gosh._ I ran over to the bag and searched for anything girly and pink. He laughed.

_This one is nice. _He was still holding the short cotton dress. Its sleeves came to about the elbows and flared out a bit there. It only came to my thighs and was very silken and cute. All this I noticed before I even put it on.

_It is nice Jakey, should I put it on now?_

_Yeah we are heading into town._

_What town?_

_Not telling here put it on._ I gave in and pulled the dress out of his mouth and skipped into the forest. Nessie met me when I got there.

"Hey Raven." I smiled and phased back. Nessie stared at me for a second the turned away.

"What's wrong Nessie?" She seemed so embarrassed.

"I've never seen a naked human girl." I tilted my head.

"You do know I'm not human and you are more like me then vampires right?" She nodded and looked at my now clothed self.

"But you are older." Then I understood. I was more developed.

"Sorry…" I mumbled now embarrassed myself.

"Hey Girls are you ready?" I heard Jacob's voice call. I wanted to yell to him I was, but for some reason seeing Nessie made me stop and look at her to see if she was.

"Nessie are you?" I cautioned some sixth sense told me that there was something up. Nessie didn't say a word but she put her palm to my cheek. Images flashed through my mind of her and Ceasar kissing and then him acting strange, and I understood she was afraid her feelings were not returned.

"I'll find out for you." I winked and skipped out into Jacob's waiting arms. Cesar smiled shyly at Nessie and glanced at Jacob and I anxiously. With Jacob's arm around my waist I looked at Ceasar and stated bluntly.

"So I saw you and Ness swapping spit at the party." Ceasar's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. In fact I had barely heard a word from the time I had met him. Nessie's mouth dropped before she blushed a deep crimson. Jacob just laughed and pushed the small of my back to usher me forward.

"So pushy…Can I know where we are going now?" I teasingly poked Jacob in the side already knowing the answer was…

"No." He said it before I could think it. I turned away from him as we walked my head turned to the side pouting with my arms crossed, his arm still around my waist.

"Hello there strangers!" I turned to see a nice old man sitting on a small porch waving at us.

"Hello!" I called loving to meet new humans. He waved me over and I walked over a little too eagerly.

"Where are you from young lady?" Yay! He didn't use little!! His snaggle tooth smile was a bit deterring, but he seemed so nice.

"Well… Nessie here is from Forks, Washington; Jakey-"I was interrupted.

"Jacob… Please… Not Jakey." The man smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Jacob nodded and allowed me to finish.

"As I was explaining, before I was rudely interrupted, Jakey is from La Push, Washington, that's where I live, but I am from Bear Creek Alaska. Ceasar over there is… Umm… Hey Ceasar where are you from?" Ceasar looked up at me ad pursed his lips together. He obviously wasn't breathing and was truly uncomfortable.

"Well… I really don't know… Can't remember." The man looked shocked for a second.

"How can you not remember?" I came up with a quick easy answer.

"He was an orphan he went to a Seattle orphanage but no one knows exactly where he was born or anything." The man looked sympathetic and then he smiled at us all.

"Would you like to stay for dinner youngins'?" I wanted to say yes but I knew I shouldn't. Ceasar was already uncomfortable and trying to be good and stay on his new diet.

"Thank you for the offer sir, but you see we are in a hurry and have to leave soon." He frowned pursing his lips in a solid line contemplating; he jumped up suddenly and yelled out.

"Merriam! I gots some youngins' out here they are on a road trip so why don't we give them some nice tasty goodies for them to snack on!" I heard a sweet aged voice call out from the house.

"Send 'em in so I can meet 'em." He nodded for us to go into the house I quickly came in to see a plump rosy cheeked woman standing in a pink apron with flour patches on her face. Her hair fell past her shoulders, it was a nice hazel.

"Well hello sweetie." She greeted whole heartedly and open her arms wide to hug me. I embraced her happily; this was as natural a hugging Emily or my own family. Her embrace was tight then she was startled away.

"Sweet heart you have a fever?" She seemed full of genuine worry. Then I remembered my 108.9 degree _normal _temperature.

"Oh no, not at all ma'm. I'm just warm blooded." She laughed and patted me on the back.

She looked around me obviously looking for Jake and the others. Her face looked forlorn. I found it odd that they had southern accents while we were definitely in the Northwest. As if to answer my question before I could answer her she looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout the accent we just moved here from Georgia… Now where are those friends of yers?"

"Ceasar is shy, Nessie will stay with him. Jakey! Come meet Mrs. Merriam! He's really big… Don't tell him I told you, but he is a huge softie." Merriam chortled quietly but was still in shock at Jacob's massive size when he ducked in the door.

"Wow… Your momma must have fed you really well, eh boy?" She looked him up and down approvingly.

"No ma'm. Sue and Emily fed me well. My mom died when I was young." He had no regret in his voice, but Merriam wiped a tear from her beautiful green eye.

"You poor child. Why won't you stay for awhile? I love having mouths to feed, and by yer size you look like you eat a lot." She smiled satisfied.

"Not with that little girl around." He nodded his head toward me; Merriam turned to me and laughed.

"That beauty not feed you well?" She suggested with a sly smile at me.

"Oh no ma'm she feeds me great, but she eats it all before I can get a mouthful." I punched him playfully.

"So why won't you stay?" She didn't even try to hide her regret.

"Our friends are shy and would rather not impose, thank you for the offer though." She nodded once at my answer and handed me a picnic basket full of things like cornbread and blackberry pie.

"Oh Mrs. Merriam you don't have to-"She interrupted me with a raise of her hand and a sweet smile.

"Honey I insist and I would love if you came back this way, I love visitors. You see Henry and I have no kids and I adopted travelers as family. You two are just so attractive and youthful I would love to see you here more often. Please? I can tell you two are special, there is almost something inhuman about'cha." I jabbed an elbow into Jacob's ribs before he said a word. That last statement did worry me though.

"Of course! I will come visit you guys as often as possible." We embraced once more before departure. As we walked down the dirt road Merriam and Henry waved delighted and giddy about my promise to come back within two weeks.

"They were delightful people." I stated as the basket swung at my side, like a young child. Jacob nodded and Nessie gave Ceasar an anxious look.

"I'm fine Nessie… Just thirsty… I'll hunt tonight." Nessie hugged him and the shock was cute on his face. They looked like two in love five year olds; a playground romance was just too cute to ignore.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ceasar in all seriousness and respect, can you stay in a town full of people?" Jacob's eyes were all business and his brow was furrowed in worry. Ceasar gave a stiff nod and walked on his head held high as he stole glances at Nessie. The curls that cascaded down her back bounced as she walked and her arms swung with delight, she was everyone's image of a goddess of youth and springtime. I raced ahead on the dirt road realizing where we were and knowing it was only a matter of time before I saw the familiar wolf packs and bear cubs.

"I'm home!" Then something else struck me: I was going to have to see the council of elders that had basically banished me, and the people who thought I was going to college early, and my father the man who had been more than happy to give up his only child. I also missed _my _wolf pack.

"Jacob!" I hissed turning to glare at him, he froze.

"What's wrong?" He looked around for something horrible to pop out.

"You're taking me _home_? Scratch that you are taking me to _Bear Creek_! Why would you do that?!" He looked stunned, and yes La Push was my home now Bear Creek was nothing, but a small town.

"I thought by the way you missed Mitch that you were homesick." He looked sad and I couldn't bear it I hugged him.

"I am homesick… For La Push not Bear Creek."

"Well… I have another reason but let's go. I want to meet Mitch. The real one." His excitement was catchy and we both embraced.

"Nessie, Ceasar you can hunt any animal you want except wolves and grizzlies. Ok?" They nodded as Jacob and I hurried to my family's old house.

"Papa! I'm home!" I banged on the door until my father opened it in a hurried manner.

"Raven! Baby!" He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Why are you here? Did you run off from La Push?" I giggled that my Father hadn't noticed Jacob, a 6'8'' tall boy, behind me.

"No, I don't know why I'm here." He now saw Jacob and looked up at him wide eyed. Jacob smiled his wolfie grin.

"Hello Mr. Tahiki, I'm Jacob Black-"I cut him off.

"My boyfriend, well my imprinted." Now my dad wasn't a huge man, but when he was mad you should watch out for the cane he carried, I should have warned Jacob, but who knew my dad would react like _that?_

"Dad!" I watched every movement as my dad hit Jacob over the head with his cane.

"She's gone for 9 months and shows up pregnant!?" I was surprised he had assumed that and with my weak constitution, I blacked out.

Well this family reunion started off bad…

**Hope you enjoyed! Merriam is sorta a version of my Aunt Darla. Well I may put a hold on Raven for a few days so I can write a Raven and Alice crack Halloween Fic. Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now it's about to get good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Poor me when that realization hit me…**

I woke up on the couch hearing my dad and Jacob speaking in hushed voices, I kept my eyes shut to avoid detection.

"So you are the alpha in the pack Jacob?" My dad's voice seemed proud and reserved, maybe admirable?

"Yes sir." Jacob's voice was only respect.

"I was under the impression that Sam Ulley was the alpha. That is what I heard from my old friend Quil at least." My dad knew Quil?

"Sir you would be correct in some standpoints. Although I was born leader of the pack, Sam phased first; I took over though." Jacob was keeping the details out.

"Interesting, I take it that my Raven isn't getting into anything dangerous." I could imagine Jacob holding back a cringe.

"Well to be honest she has been in a lot of dangerous situations…" His voice was careful and a bit reserved. I noted that he didn't want to seem like my hero so he left out the part he took most of the hits for me.

"You can't expect a little _girl_ like her to stand up against enemies that men your size fight! She is fragile!" That's when I had to stop my façade.

"Dad! I am not fragile! I am not like other girls! I am strong and I am a warrior! You used to be proud of that not worried! So why is it different now!?" Jacob was already standing up to walk over to the couch, but one glare from my dad stopped him.

"Raven… Listen to me darling… I am going to ask Jacob to tell me the truth and whatever he says I will go by…" Jacob cringed and walked over to the couch. I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Jacob, do you think it is safe for Raven in your pack?" Jacob liked this question.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." He sat down and pulled me against his chest and watched my father's reaction; it must have evaluated fine because I remained where I was.

"Is she ever put in perilous situations?" This one had to be perfectly worded so Jacob thought about it a second.

"Yes… She is… But as I said she is always safe." His arms tightened around me.

"Just give me yes or no from now on. Will Raven ever get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Is there any other female werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want to marry my daughter?" My dad's questions had gotten so fast I don't think Jacob registered what he had said.

"Yes. Wait what!?" I felt my heart drop.

"Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Raven?" My father spoke each word with deliberation. Jacob stared at him for a second.

"You do know that I didn't want to mention that in front of Raven right?" Now I wasn't here?

"Yes I did know that." My dad seemed smug.

"Raven, your dad is almost as bad as Edward." I nodded. I was a bit confused on what I had missed though, I was out what an hour, two? I checked the clock it had been four hours!!

"Jakey, what are you two blabbing about?" I heard Jacob's heart beat faster, as he hugged me closer. I felt very awkward sitting like this in front of my father, but they were keeping something from me and that made me so angry I could punch something… Ok with me that feeling is normal for me…

"Nothing at all Raven." His heart fluttered uneasily. I instantly stood up, faltering just a bit.

"If you don't want to tell me then I'm going to go find _my_ wolf pack." I said in a quick huff so that the words wouldn't come out disappointed instead they came out unintelligently angry. Jacob let out a chuckle and the while dad wasn't looking he patted my butt.

"Then go on, play with your little wolf pups. The _real_ wolf will stay here with the old man." I giggled and looked at my dad's humored expression.

"Raven, get my cane." Jacob's eyes widened just a bit.

"Watch out for projectiles Jakey." I warned, just hoping my father would be able to hit him.

"Gotcha… Be safe, and stay close." His eyes were pleading; as though my father wasn't there he grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"Sure, sure." I replied his fast easy answer after the breath-taking maddening kiss. He smacked my butt with a quiet crack, luckily we weren't close enough for my dad to hear or see.

"You better." He growled.

"Mhm… Bye!" Without another word I ran out the door, leaving the men to their secrets.

"Ravie!! Ravie!! You are home!" I turned and saw Mitch and Gloria (His little girlfriend).

"Mitch! Gloria!" I picked them both up and squeezed, crying tears of joy.

"What's wrong Wavie?" Gloria, who is only 3, asked cutely mispronouncing her 'R's.

"I'm just so happy, it makes me sad that I have to say good bye again. I've missed you two so much." I kept them tight in my arms. Gloria's tiny hand caressed my cheek wiping the wetness away.

"Everyone has missed you Raven!"- Mitch took on his scolding tone-"You should have never have left you bad bad girl! If you leave again I'll give you a time out." He was even waving his chubby little finger at me, and Gloria was nodding her head. I giggled at the scene of a three year old and a five year old scolding a seventeen year old.

"Ok I'm sorry." My eyes dropped and I looked at them through my eyelashes pouting slightly. And then old enemy just had to have walked by, Terra.

"Hey Raven, heard ya got knocked up and had to come home. Where's the dad? I was told your dad is getting ready to burry him." Terra's voice was so annoying and even though I thought I was going to be nice to every one and tell them that I missed them, she was the one exception.

"Terra, buddy! You thought that about me?" I tried to sound hurt, and innocent.

"Slut." She chided in her nasally high pitched voice.

"Such language!" I heard a chuckle from behind me, but ignored Jacob's amusement.

"Oh my gosh…" Terra, my worst enemy, grabbed my arm and pulled me to her putting her lips to my ear. "Who is the hottie?" She was acting as if we were best friends.

"Get your slimy hands off me Terra. Jacob is _my_ boyfriend so back off." I hissed harshly back. She was taken aback staring at me wide eyed as if I had just told her I had killed her mother.

"We will see about that." She growled and danced over to Jacob's side. "Hello, I'm Terra Raven's old friend. You are?" Jacob's eyebrow rose at the words "old friend".

"I'm Jacob. Hey Raven you promised to introduce me to Mitch." I had not, but he had some reasoning behind that statement.

"I'm Mitch. Who are you?" Mitch poked the back of Jacob's knee to try and point out where he was, it was so cute.

"Hey Mitch, I'm Jacob." Jacob bent over and held his hand out for Mitch to shake. Mitch's tiny hand was so small in Jacob's that it looked like a lion shaking hands with a lamb.

"So Jacob, do you want _me_ to introduce you to the other kids our age?" Terra's voice sounded even more nasally. Jacob again raised one of his eyebrows and gave her a confused look.

"Raven can do that." Jacob picked up Gloria who let out a squeal of delight and clapped her tiny hands together. Jacob bounced her up and down smiling at me, Terra glared at me and snorted.

"Raven hasn't been here in a few months, she probably forgot where to go."

"Terra I was born here. You moved here at age 16. Trust me I haven't forgotten a thing."

"Sure you haven't."

"You are so lucky that there are two young kids here, or I would so…" Jacob grabbed my arm still bouncing Gloria up and down.

"Come on Raven." I followed him with Mitch holding my hand and Gloria playing with Jacob's shaggy hair. Terra glared after us.

"Who was she?" Jacob stopped and looked me in the eye seriously.

"Old arch enemy."

"Oh ok." He seemed dissatisfied with my answer.

"Pwetty! Pwetty!" Gloria squealed popping something shiny into her mouth.

"No Gloria spit that out!" I reached two fingers in her small mouth pulling out a small polished stone; then the tears came, her eyes overflowed with water.

"Oh Gloria… It's ok…" I crooned pulling her out of Jacob's grip; he reluctantly surrendered the tiny girl. She calmed into just a little case of the hiccups. Jacob smoothed her cheek gently and smiled at her adorable face.

"Raven you would make a great mom." His gazed turned to me; nothing seemed to be implied by his simple statement.

"Thank you… You would be a better dad." He laughed and making sure Mitch wasn't looking, he kissed me. Gloria giggled at the exchange and put her tiny hand on Jacob's cheek.

"Me too!" Jacob laughed and kissed her forehead. "I wuvs you Jwacob." She was just so darn cute, that no one could resist her. Mitch looked up at us and then pursed his lips together.

"I need to get Gloria home Raven." He held his arms out to carry her, but Jacob wasn't putting her back down anytime soon.

"We'll go with you ok Mitch?" Mitch just nodded at Jacob's statement and ran off towards the Walker's residence.

"Mrs. Walker will probably make us stay for dinner Jakey." I teased as his hand slinked around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"Fine with me." He knocked on the door little Gloria asleep in his arms. Mrs. Walker opened the door and seeing me flew at out to hug me.

"Oh Raven I heard you were home! So glad to see you!" News traveled fast. She dropped her hands to hold me still and look me over. "You've grown…" was all she said before turning to Jacob.

"You leave for better schooling and come back with a handsome young man. Good for you. Hello I'm Darla Walker, you are?" Jacob smiled and held out his giant hand.

"I'm Jacob Black, nice to meet you." Mrs. Walker's hand was lost in Jacob's grip.

"Encantarda."* Mrs. Walker said in Spanish trying to throw Jacob off.

"Illgumenta."** Mrs. Walker's mouth dropped.

"He's a good one Raven, darling." I swear I saw her wink, it was disturbing.

"I know Mrs. Walker. We came to drop off Gloria; if Jacob hasn't grown to attached we might give her back." Mrs. Walker laughed as Jacob returned the sleeping baby.

"Will you two stay for dinner?" She asked before walking into the house.

Jacob answered before I could utter a word. "No thank you ma'm we have to be back at Raven's in an hour." Then he pushed me away gently. Why was he so excited today? I had a feeling I was going to find out soon.

_***- Encantarda is the feminine way of saying "Enchanted" in Spanish.**_

_****- Illgumenta is a way of saying "Like wise" in Spanish. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I love the Twilight series but sadly I do not own it… Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Terra- Thanks for every thing and I didn't mean to use your name it just appeared on my screen and worked. I love you! =^_^= (Not in a creepy way… In a friendly way.)**

Jacob drug me into the house kicking and screaming… No I'm just kidding he carried me in. My dad just ignored us as he placed the food on the table. Jacob set me down as if I was a china doll that would break any minute. My dad smiled at that then he crossed the room, with his cane, and placed a hand in Jacob's shoulder.

"I like you Jacob, just to let you know, you treat my baby like she is a princess." My dad was now embarrassing me.

"Isn't she, sir?" Jacob smiled at my dad.

"Hack-Corny-Hack!" I 'coughed'. Jacob smiled but they both ignored my coughing fit.

"I'm glad you think that about her, Jacob." My dad's smile was evident in his voice.

"I'm glad you actually approve of me." Jacob smiled at me, and without my father knowing winked a bit at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" My dad was now on edge as to why my new boyfriend would be an unwanted guy to have around. Jacob let out his deep rumbling laugh.

"Well most fathers would not approve of a 6'8'' tall motorcycle riding vampire fighting wolf as their daughter's boyfriend." I wanted so bad to kiss him, but I resisted. My dad tilted his head and let out his own laugh.

"Well my daughter _is_ an ass kicking little wolf herself. Oh! I'm sorry Raven…" He mumbled incoherent apologizes as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Jacob had his arms around my waist, he whispered three words to me, the three words that sent shivers down my spine, and put a knot in my gut.

He whispered: "I love you." I felt a sickening feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and my heart stopped beating. No, this is not what I wanted, love was something I had wanted to avoid. Of course I loved him, but we couldn't be _in_ love. No this couldn't be happening, I had to end this.

"Raven are you ok? You seem pale…" Jacob held me at arms length looking me up and down.

"I'm fine Jacob, don't worry." He still seemed worried.

"Let's eat!" My dad sat down and we all dug in, my eating was slower than normal though. They both watched me anxiously as I poked at my food.

"Raven, babes, are you ok?" He used his pet name in front of my dad.

"Yes, yes, don't ask again!" I pushed away from the table and stormed outside.

"Raven,"-my dad called-"Mrs. Walker invited you for desert, Jacob too. Please go."

"Sure, sure." I just had to clear my muddled thoughts; I had to go see my mother. Before Jacob could find me I was in the cemetery over a small aged tombstone that read:

_**Here Lies Petunia Lillianna Tahiki**_

_**Caring Mother Loving Wife**_

_**1973-1998 **_(7 years after I was born)

_**Love is a peculiar thing;**_

_**It takes lives and makes lives.**_

I read it aloud and then decided I might as well tell her.

"Mom, I know I don't come to visit you much and I am sorry, but you did abandon me. I really wish you would have stayed longer; I miss you- talking to a grave Raven that's normal- Oh great now talking to yourself. Mom I have a boyfriend now he's so great. Handsome, caring, lovable, protective, and at times fluffy, I love him very much, but I know that I can't love him for his sake. I'm so confused, you loved father and I know it, he knows it. Should I love? I don't want to end up under ground just yet, but I want so much to tell him how much I love him. I love him more than anyone can imagine, and it's not only this imprinting thing. That just keeps me tied to him; the love I feel is real and I would have fallen in love with him even if he decided to love Nessie. Oh mom I'm so confused." Tears stung at my eyes and I fell to my knees letting the tears that had needed to fall for so long fall, they fell like a summer rain and they didn't stop. I felt a pair of arms around me, and I turned quickly to see Nessie.

"It's ok Raven." She hugged me until the tears stopped. "Now tell me your mother's story. Ok?" I don't know what it was about that night, but I spilled everything in my venerable state.

"After I was born my mother fell into a deep depression. My father blamed himself, and I often had to take care of myself. My mother was very loving and she always gave me all the love that was left in her depressed heart. My father did everything in his power to make her happy, this often lead to them fighting. Mom would yell to tell my father she didn't need help and father would yell that he loved her to much to see her being a shell of her former self. They loved each other, I know they did. One day, when I was seven, my mother went out into the forest. We never saw her alive again. No one knows exactly how she died, but she left me a note. I used to read it every night. I remember it word for word. It said:

_My dear daughter,_

_I know that this may hurt you, but mommy has to leave. Don't waste your tears on me and please tell your father I love him. Help him when he needs it and never forget that I tried for you. Here are some words to live by that you will understand when you are older._

_Every person falls in lust almost no body falls in love. Love is a double edge emotion. No matter how much of it you give you will always get cut. _

_Goodbye my darling Raven._

"That was all she said." Nessie stared at me in shock. I looked up at the sky.

"I have to go…" I stood to leave but Nessie grabbed my arm.

"Wait! To let you know Jacob loves you." Her voice was firm.

"I know…" With that I ran back to Mrs. Walker's house. "Sorry I'm late!" I sat down next to Jacob who smiled at me gleefully. Every one of my old friends, and enemies, was here I was shocked.

"Raven!"

"I missed you!"

"So you finally found a guy good enough for you."

"Hey."

"Girl I think I need to head down to La Push!"

I couldn't keep up with my old schoolmate's conversations; I do remember one thing about that night just one. Gloria walked up to Jacob and tried to hand him a beautiful ring, obviously her mothers, she asked him cutely.

"Jacwob will you marry me?" Everyone laughed at how adorable she was, and I wondered why no body was taking the most likely super expensive ring from her.

"You are asking the wrong person Gloria." Jacob laughed. Gloria's face brightened in recognition.

"Oh ok!" She walked over to me and held out the ring. "Waven will you marry Jacwob?" My mouth dropped, that wasn't an impulse question Jacob told her to say that! I began to fan myself. It all dawned on me: the reason we were here, the conversation and question my dad had asked the anxious behavior. It only lead to one thing: Jacob was purposing! Jacob raised one eyebrow at me and the room was silent.

"Raven, will you?" Jacob was definitely confirming my suspicions. I was going to faint, die, or scream. What could I say, what would I say!? It only took me seconds to find the answer…

**Oh cliff hanger….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… But I do own Gloria (Ain't she cute?) No one gets to steal my Gloria!!!**

Jacob pulled me all the way to the edge of the forest that bordered Bear Creek. He came to an abrupt stop and pulled me to his chest.

"Jakey… What are we doing?" He held me closer and gave me a sly smile. I brought my hand up and smacked is cheek playfully. "Speak!" I commanded playfully. He shook his head and acted like he locked his mouth with a key.

"No PDA Jacob!" I heard a nasally familiarly annoying voice call out. I groaned loudly protesting our stalker.

"PDA looks like this Terra!" I pulled Jacob down kissing him ravenously he slid his hands down my back and firmly gripped my butt lifting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt Jacob's warm lips part, and he slipped his tongue to sweep across my lips. Then it was a full on feast of the mouth.

"Ew… Pervs." Terra complained. Jacob dropped me but kept me in his arms, his hands resting on my waist.

"Then why are you still here Terra?" Jacob shot back as he glared at her. Her mouth dropped and hung there slack.

"Well there are… Umm… Kids here!" She was grasping at straws. I growled and glared at Terra ready to literally rip her throat out. Jacob rubbed my arms to calm the tremors.

"Terra you know the only reason you saw us is because you followed us here, stalker." I spat out at her venomously. Terra let out a howl of displeasure as she took off. Jacob laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"That was quite a display for just telling her off, don't you think?" He kissed the top of my cheek near my ear moving down to my neck slowly.

"Jakey, why did you take me all the way out here? To seduce me?" I moaned gently and I could feel him smile against my neck.

"No I didn't… But it would be nice…" He chuckled lightly and kissed my neck one last time before pulling my hand into his and walking into the protective cover of the trees.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" I ignored the second thing he said.

"You said you had a pet wolf. Can I meet him?" Jacob seemed genuinely interested, but I knew that he had other reasons.

"Of course! Let me call him and see if he's close." I kissed Jacob's cheek before screaming out my baby's name. "Bruno! Here Boy! Come to mommy!" Almost as soon as I called a brown and white shaggy wolf came out of the forest and bounced around happily. "That a boy!" I rubbed him furiously. Jacob smiled and just watched me gently play with the wolf.

"You are so beautiful Raven…" He smiled at me sweetly and held out his hand for me to take. When I did he pulled me into his lap and nestled his head into my neck.

"Is this you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe…" He chuckled darkly.

"Raven! Time for dinner!" I heard my father yell. Well that was it for my nice evening. But I had to wonder, out loud.

"Where the hell did Ceasar and Nessie get to?!"

**Can you tell I like cliff hangers?**

**I know I know short Chapter… Sowwy =^_^=**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know some of my chappies have been short so this one will be a bit longer.**

Gloria stood there holding the ring out for me; I decided to get a closer look at the ring trying to remain calm. It was an 18 karat diamond with gold vines entwining around it, making it seem exotic. It was shockingly beautiful; Gloria pushed it closer to me.

"This is where you say wes Waven…" Gloria prompted in her cute babyish voice. Everyone was staring at me. Jacob looked down at his feet sadly and I heard my father whisper.

"Raven…" He was on Jacob's side!

"Jacob…" Jacob looked up at me hopefully and before I could finish my sentence Mrs. Walker perked up happily announcing.

"If you all don't get out of this kitchen I'll get my rolling pin. Let the young couple have their privacy!" Everyone was out and Gloria dropped t he ring in my hand. I fingered it silently contemplating how I would word my answer. Then Jacob was at my feet his head lying in my lap.

"I'm sorry it's so soon but I love you…" His voice seemed so sad; it stung my heart like an angry hornet to see him upset. I dropped out of my chair and held his head to my chest.

"I… I… I love you too… Jacob…" Those words were like a death sentence to me, but somehow they made me feel light as a feather and detached from the world, like I was floating. Was this what love felt like? I had known since the moment I saw Jacob Black that I loved him, but saying it aloud was so different than anything I had ever felt.

"Then marry me… After we graduate high school." Did it have to be so far away?

"No! Marry me now…" I don't know what possessed me to say that but I wanted him to be_ mine_. He pulled me up and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you… Now marry me." He laughed at my haste and slipped the ring on my left hand.

"I will." When he declared that I felt an internal heat I had never felt before; it felt nice. I kissed him passionately and pushed him to the ground straddling him with my legs.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said softly.

"Your mine..." He growled huskily. I thought on the name for a minute.

"Raven River Black… I like it…" Jacob laughed at me, I really don't know why. We kissed again then a few words that I didn't mean to say slipped out of my mouth.

"Jacob… Make love with me…" That was all he needed. Before I realized exactly what happened, we were out of Mrs. Walker's house and in my room together alone…

I lay there in Jacob's arms breathing heavily using his heart beat as my lullaby. He held me close as our breathing slowed. I was in utter bliss and didn't care if that was meant for the honey moon.

"Jacob…" let his name just roll off my lips feeling drugged. He let out an unintelligible groan and started to kiss the base of my throat sending shivers up my spine. "I love you." The words were so easy to say now almost like saying hello.

"I love you more…" He teased s his hands traced designs on my back. I felt his sweat soaked body pressing against mine again and I let out an involuntary moan. He smiled at his control over me at the moment.

"My father is going to kill you…" He froze and his hands stopped tracing along my back.

"Oh crap!" He let his head fall into the crook of my neck as I laughed. He bit my neck leaving a hickey when he did.

"Jerk…"

"Sexy…" His voice was a drug I couldn't go a day without it. I pulled him to me kissing him all over; I was never going to let go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to pull me closer; our already 108.9 degree temperatures were beginning to rise higher until my cell phone had to ring. I reached for my bag and pulled out my black flip phone and answered.

"Hello?" My voice was caked in irritation.

"Um… Hi… Is this Raven Tahiki?" some shy male voice was on the other line.

"Yes, who are you?" I knew that he could hear my rising aggravation.

"Umm… An Embry Call said I should call you… It's an emergency…" Now I was scared, and I knew Jacob heard every word because he was holding his hand out for the phone, I ignored him.

"What's wrong!?" Now that it was urgent my little game could wait.

"Brandy won't leave his house and is threatening to never come back…" Wait who was this kid?

"Who are you? And what do you know?" Now I was suspicious. Jacob grabbed the phone.

"Listen Rickey next time tell Embry to call himself and why the heck is Brandy locked in his room?" Jacob was irritated it was sort of hot. I heard a low nervous response and Jacob snapped the phone shut.

"We have to head home… Brandy is in a state of depression; Kim dumped him… Are you ready to leave now?" He handed me back the phone calmly. I just nodded and reached for my clothes. He smiled at his handy work before pulling himself together and leaving my room. I heard him dial Nessie's number and tell her what happened.

"Oh so you guys are up in Nome? Ok will see you in Forks later then. Seeya Ness." The phone hung up and he walked back upstairs. "You ready?"

"Yeah, we need to stop at Merriam's." He just nodded and pulled the backpack out of the closet.

"I want to see if I can steal Gloria…" He chuckled. She did that to everyone.

"Knowing Mrs. Walker she'll let us for 'practice'." I giggled at the thought. Jacob's eyes softened as they looked at me. I felt my heart stop.

"Well then why don't we ask?" He crossed the room and pulled me against his chest. I giggled and pushed him away and continued packing.

"Mrs. Walker would let us borrow her not keep her." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So borrow the tiny girl and then disappear." I elbowed him in the gut. He whimpered and sat down on the couch.

"We can ask." I swung the backpack on and walked out the door. I hadn't gotten but three steps before Jacob pulled the backpack off me and slung it over his right shoulder.

"Let's go!" He was serious about this. I kissed his hand and laced my fingers in his before heading toward the house.

"What are we going to say Jakey? 'Hey Mrs. Walker can we borrow your baby?'" he laughed at my sarcasm, but answered none the less.

"Yep, or we can say 'Mrs. Walker Gloria is so cute and we were wondering if we could take her off your hands for a bit?'" Now I laughed.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes! Now hurry!" He pulled me to the door of the house and knocked. My heart was thudding and my face was flushing. He was going to ask a woman to borrow her 3 year old baby girl! Was he insane!?

"Oh hello Jacob, Raven!" Mrs. Walker hugged us both tightly.

"Hi Mrs. Walker. We have a question." I almost fainted right there.

"Well spit it out Jake." She was so sweet.

"Well we are planning on having kids after we get married." Jacob prompted, but all Mrs. Walker did was laugh. "And we were wondering if we could _borrow_ Gloria for a month or two…" Mrs. Walker gaped for a second, and then she disappeared into the house. I smacked Jacob's shoulder.

"You idiot! I can't believe you did that!" I hissed ready to rip his head off.

"Ow… Hey you said we should…" I punched him. Mrs. Walker walked back out after 3 or 4 minutes; Gloria was in her arms so was a small little bag.

"I expect her back in a month." Her voice was strong. My eyes widened and I stumbled but Jacob held me upright.

"Yes ma'm." He plucked her out of Mrs. Walker's arms and we were off.

"That was odd…" I laughed as I kissed Gloria's head. Jacob smiled at me handing me the baby.

"Can we phase and carry her around?" Jacob pondered my question and furrowed his brow.

"I would say yes, we can." He poked my side and started for the forest. "Be right back."

"Ok… Gloria can you keep a secret?" I nuzzled my head in her tummy using a baby voice.

"Wes Wes! Me good at keeping secwets!" Her voice was so cute!

"Ok you can't ever tell anyone what you see here ok?"

"Ota Dota!" I just wanted to keep her forever she was so cute. As she clapped and whooped I saw a huge russet wolf walk out of the line of trees. "Puppy!!" Gloria reached for Jacob and whined trying to grab him. Jacob sat next to me and was able to tower over me.

"Jerk…" He barked out a happy laugh and I set Gloria on his back. "Hold on tight Gloria."

"Ota Dota!" I ran into the woods shaking off my clothes before allowing my wild side to take over.

_Hello Beautiful_… Even his thoughts sounded husky.

_Is Gloria ok?_

_Ugh… Yeah she's great really loves when I bounce her around._

_Be careful!!_ I could hear him rolling his eyes from yards away.

_She'll be fine… Now can you hurry back this way? I miss you._

_You'll be fine…_ I mimicked his annoying response. Then I saw an image flash through y head, a very vivid image from earlier. I pushed myself faster so when I got there I barreled into Jacob, knowing he could protect Gloria.

_Could you have hit me harder?_ Jacob laughed as he bit into the scruff of my neck.

_Yes I could have._ More images passed through his head. _Ah Ah Ah… Gloria is here._

_Darn…_ He licked my cheek and lay down at my feet whimpering.

"Puppies what are your names?" I looked at Jacob wondering how to answer that one.

_We could just let her name us._

_Good idea Jacob._

_I'm a genius I deserve a reward._ More images, I rolled my eyes.

"I know your names are… Umm… Fairy Princess and Prince Love Puppy!" Gloria jumped off Jacob's back and snuggled into my fur. I looked up at Jacob and smile before licking Gloria.

_Maybe we shouldn't let her name us._

_Yeah… So much for genius Jakey._

_I still deserve that reward._ He took a step toward the baby and I growled a deep warning growl. _Sorry…_

Before any more was said we both agreed to start running. I gripped Gloria in my jaws. Instead of screaming and crying like a normal three year old she clapped and squealed with delight. After a short while we were approaching Merriam's house.

_Jakey we have to stop._

_Um… Why?_

_I promised we would._

_Alright I'll phase first._

_Ok seeya on the other side._ He laughed at my stupid remark but broke off from us none the less. Gloria wanted down so I set her on a rock.

"Fairy Princess…. Where is Waven?" Her voice was so innocent and concerned I wanted to eat her up.

"Don't worry Gloria Raven will be back soon, I promise." Jacob walked out of the tree line and picked up Gloria. She squealed with delight. I ran into the trees holding my clothes. As I phased back I heard Jacob call.

"Welcome back Raven." I giggled and dressed quickly. As I entered the clearing _saw_ Gloria catching butterflies. Jacob held his arms up and I ran into his warm embrace.

"I love you Raven…" He whispered into the crown of my head.

"I love you too. Now let's get to Merriam's house." He nodded and called Gloria over.

"Oh hello my young Werewolves!" Merriam called, Jacob and I froze.

"H-How did you know Merriam!?" I blurted out before Jacob's hand could cover my mouth.

"Oh honey, we love legends of old, believe them too, you two fit the bill of the ancient Wolf Warriors." She beamed proudly about her discovery.

"You're good…"

**Cliff hanger!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the fluff… I promise this story will have **_**NO**_** lemon. Love ya Readers!!**

Merriam explained about all her research on paranormal activity, and she informed us that Henry, her husband, was a paranormal investigator before he retired. They had moved up here so they could find werewolves, vampires, and some weird creature called a Gremmill.

"Merriam what's a Gremmill?" I asked after putting Gloria in a room full of toys. Jacob and I sat listening intently to Merriam's stories about other mythical and not so mythical beings.

"Oh, have you ever had a random article disappear?" We both nodded. I mean who hasn't? "Well Gremmill's are tricksters, they just love pulling pranks. You know when those articles go missing a Gremmill has hide it in his den, and when you don't need or want it or even have replaced it they place it in a drawer where you can find it. They all get a little laugh out of it. Some go to such extremes to play a prank that they hide a remote control until you just go crazy." She laughed happily somehow enjoying the idea of little creatures stealing my socks right out of the dryer, and never a pair just one of the pair that drives me crazy!

"There must be thousands of Gremmill's in my house…" Jacob stated simply.

"No Jacob the only parasitic beast you have in your house is Paul." We both laughed.

"Well have you anymore questions?" Merriam enjoyed my interest.

"Have you ever heard of the pack dynamics of Wolf Warriors?" She clapped happily.

"Oh yes! You see females shape shifters are extremely rare, so they are treated like queens. But you see almost all female shape shifters are like vampires, unable to have children. It's sad actually, the only recorded non-barren shape-shifter was killed by her pride, they were lions." Merriam added that last line with a hint of regret. I froze in my position; Jacob put his hand on my leg to calm me.

"Why… Why would they do that?!" Merriam wasn't surprised by my reaction.

"You see the others were jealous as you could imagine." She shook her head like we were discussing her favorite kind of chocolate! Jacob saw my arms shaking and pulled me into his lap calming me by whispering soft little reminders in my ear.

"Merriam, do you understand imprinting?" Jacob's head inclined slightly as he asked his question.

"Oh yes! This was the most interesting topic I ever studied. You see almost all paranormal beings have the uncanny ability to find the one for them. Wolf Warriors way is very unique I think. You imprint because the person you see in:

A good Breeder and:

Your one, your true love.

"You see how simple that is?" I let out a horrible cry of pain thinking of that poor women killed by her own friends and family. Would I end up like her?

"Oh darling is something the matter?" Merriam didn't see. Jacob rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Jacob and I imprinted! What if Leah feels like that women's family?" Jacob burst into laughter and Merriam looked confused.

"Leah is a reasonable person… Sometimes..." Jacob patted my back. Merriam was confused.

"Who?" She looked at me not Jacob for the answer.

"Leah the other female in our pack…" She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"It's ok darling. It's ok." She soothed. They were right I was over reacting.

"Any other paranormal beings you could tell us about?" Jacob asked as he leaned back, me still in his lap.

"Well I could tell you about vampires." She tried to make her voice spooky.

"Nah, we know enough 'bout leeches. I can't wait to get home and torture Edward…" Jacob chuckled.

"You know some vampires?" We both nodded. "Well do you want to hear about… Hmm… Werewolves? Real werewolves not you guys." We both shook our heads 'no'.

"I would like to know how you came across knowing we were Shape-Shifters." I said in a bit of a suspicious tone.

"Well I have read the legends and you see it's not hard to realize; the giant size, the temperature, and the appetite." She smiled at her success again. I looked at Jacob desperate for reassurance He kissed the crown of m head, and lower for Merriam to hear whispered.

"Or maybe she's just crazy..." I giggled quietly and smacked his shoulder. Merriam didn't seem at all concerned over what had taken place in our little transaction.

"Well youngin's I'm sure you need a place to stay for tonight, so let's get your bedding down. Separate beds or?" She gave us a suspicious look and before Jacob could answer I squeaked.

"Separate!" Jacob seemed a bit upset about my answer but kissed the top of my head and sent me with Merriam.

"Come on, deary. Let's get started… The little one is she yours?" Merriam seemed genuinely interested about little Gloria.

"No, she is visiting us." Merriam nodded and picked up Gloria who was munching happily on a fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookie. She nibbled cutely on the edge savoring every tiny bite.

"Waven..." Gloria whispered my name as she offered me part of the drool soaked cookie. I smiled at how adorable she was.

"No thanks Gloria, but Jacob may want some. Why don't you go play with him?" Gloria shrieked with joy as Merriam put her down and she rushed into Jacob's arms. I watched as Jacob and Henry talked and laughed.

"Raven, darling, I can tell you still have more questions for me." Merriam interrupted my thoughts as we laid down comforters and sheets.

"Well it still confuses me… It's not natural for you to be able to pick us out of a crowd so easily. I mean Jacob has been perfecting his incognito guise for around 15 years, so how is it that it was so easy for you?" I was surprised myself on how venomous I sounded; Merriam however seemed calm as ever.

"Oh darling, I didn't want to tell you until it was time but, Henry and I are soul searchers."

"Soul searchers?" My voice raised an octave. "Right time?" This time it cracked in terror.

"Don't be afraid darling it will all come to you in time." Merriam laughed and headed for the kitchen, but I was far from calm. I quickly made the decision that Jacob, Gloria, and I would be out of here and half way to Forks before I was calm, and before it was "time".

"Eh, girlie come over here." I heard Henry call.

"Yes sir?" He smiled at the use of "sir", but all he did was hand me Gloria and shooed us away.

"Gloria what did you do?" I whispered harshly at the quivering girl.

"He is a bad man…" My mouth dropped. We were definitely leaving soon. I held the quivering baby to me and kissed her head soothingly planning the entire escape in my head.

"Jacob…" I whispered urgently as I shook him out of dream land. He chuckled darkly and pulled me to him kissing me roughly.

"Why are you in my bed pup?" His voice was so thick and husky that a knife couldn't cut through it. I smacked his shoulder.

"We have to leave now!" I whispered covering his mouth because he was breathing to loud. When I removed his hand he just **had** to question my reasons.

"Why, babes?" His voice was now hushed and he flushed a bit red when he saw Gloria standing next to us.

"Because Merriam told me last night that her and Henry are "soul searchers" and that I would learn what it all meant when the "time is right", and I do not like the sound of that!" I whispered that all so fast I was amazed that he got it all. It enraged me when he waved his hand at me.

"Aw babes, don't worry Henry is cool and I'm sure soul searchers are a good thing." He yawned and laid his head in my lap nuzzling playfully.

"Jacob," I groaned angrily sounding like Gloria when she doesn't get her way. "I mean it the "right time" sounds like a horror movie line. Please listen to me. Even Gloria agrees!" Jacob pulled my face to his and kissed my forehead before looking me in the eyes. We sat like that for a good minute before he grabbed his shoes.

"Alright let's go, come on G. get your stuff." Gloria grabbed her bag as I scooped her up and we were gone. I don't remember stopping until we were safe at Brandy's house. Then we remembered our whole reason for coming home, Brandy- who was in wolf form- wouldn't come down from his attic and threatened about leaving the pack.

"Finally you two are here. Who's the kid?" Embry was staring at the tiny sleeping Gloria in my arms.

"Gloria. Here take her I'll get Brandy." I passed Gloria off to Embry and phased quickly. Jacob phased too and stood by me protectively.

_Jake Raven go away!_

_Brandy you dope get down here!_

_Brandy we can't do that._ I of course was the only one with enough sense to take a sweet loving tone and not an evil demanding alpha tone chided.

_Babes he isn't going to listen to reason. He felt about Janet like I did Bella._ Jacob whimpered gently at the thought.

_Jacob shut up!_ I hissed before I trotted into Brandy's empty house.

_Back off Raven…_ Brandy warned.

_She is just some stupid girl Brandy ignore her._ I was carefully climbing the stairs as I tried to comfort the little guy.

_You're just some stupid girl! Should I ignore you!?_ Jacob growled at that statement.

_Jakey shut up phase back and go take care of Gloria!_ My voice was harsh and he listened; now Brandy and I were alone.

_Raven, please go away._

_Brandy listen to me hun. There are thousands of girls out there and one of them is waiting for you. She can't live without you she's your Claire, your Kim, and your Emily. Do you understand?_ I had finally reached him and I nuzzled my nose into his massive side. He crumpled to the round and nodded to weak to tell me, but I could feel his relief.

After Brandy had recovered from his heartbreak I began looking up old legends with Bella.

"Soul searchers… soul searchers… soul searchers… Yes! Soul searchers!!" I jumped out of my seat and almost did a happy dance until I remembered we were in a public library. Bella giggled as we both began to read. I read aloud for unknown reasons.

"The soul searchers of the bayous are said to seek out immortal beings and save the communities from them. They would suck out the witches, vampires, werewolf's, or any other presumed immortals soul. They are still held to this day as saints among any of the old believers." My mouth dropped and gripped for Gloria, who was attempting to read Dr. Seuss's "Cat and the Hat". Bella looked at me in a shocked horror.

"Oh my gosh Raven! You saved yours and Jacob's lives!" She threw her arms around me, but I knew better than to rejoice.

"She knows where we live…"

_**Cliff Hanger! Ohhh… Brandy's little plight isn't that important but I needed it so I could bring Raven and Jacob home. Yes Gloria is adorable! I love that little gal but she plays a role later on. And bet that was a surprise Merriam the nice old southerner being evil… Cesar and Nessie aren't home yet if you forgot… ~Wink Wink~**_


	20. Bad News Flash Back Suicidle ppl?

_**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Twilight… But do I know that? Well if I don't I belong in Bedlam… Yeah Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… Why? Cause she's cool like that…**_

_**Chapter 20!!!! Enjoy….**_

Bella stared at me wide eyed, and then we both came to another horrid realization.

"Oh No! Nessie is still out there!!!" We both screamed at once. Mrs. Jenson hushed us from the desk at the front.

"Raven let's get out of here… I have to call Nessie…" Bella was almost in tears. I grabbed Gloria checked out her book at lightning speed and rushed out of the library. Bella was already shutting her phone.

"Are they ok?" that was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yes and they are heading home… I didn't tell them what was going on but Edward is coming to pick us up." Bella seemed nervous.

"Don't worry Gloria and I need to report back to the pack… I'll just call Jacob and he'll come get us." I held Gloria tighter instinctively. She nodded at me and watched as a shiny Volvo came speeding down the road. As I watched Bella leave I pulled out my phone and pressed Jacob's speed dial.

_One ring… Two ring… Three ring…_

"Pick up you stupid loser…" I mumbled just as he answered.

"Should I hang up now…?"

"Gloria and I need a ride… It's urgent…"

"Got it. I'll be right there Babes… Your car?"

"Yes, no motorcycle. Keys are in my purse…"

"Do I dare reach into the dark depths of the unknown…?"

"Urgent Jakey!"

"Ok Ok I'm coming."

_Click._

I sat on the curb and cradled the young child that seemed to be the only thing, other than Jacob, that was worth protecting in this whole world. Gloria sounded so cute trying to sound out each word.

"Th-Thi-Thing w-wo-one an-d Thing t-two…" She was learning quickly for a three year old. Even though, with Carlisle for a teacher who wouldn't learn fast?

"Good job Gloria, but keep trying." I nuzzled my face into her hair just as I heard my new car, a gift from Alice, roll up and Jacob jumped out and hugged us both.

"Are you guys ok? Do I have to kill someone? What happened?!" His voice was urgent as he hugged us to him. I smiled at how sweet he was.

"Jacob, I was right to be afraid of Merriam and Henry… They were planning on killing us… By sucking out our immortal life or spirit or whatever…" He just stared at me wide eyed. He hugged me closer and smoothed the back of my hair. I sighed and hugged back; poor Gloria stuck in between us. Jacob held my face between his hands and made me look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Raven, we are safe now." His voice was so sure that it stung. I started to cry, something I rarely do, Jacob set Gloria aside and held me closer. "Rave we are… we are… I'm here…" He tried to calm me.

"No we aren't Jacob…" I sobbed. I wasn't afraid for myself, I was guilty. This was all my fault! If I hadn't been so friendly and gave out unneeded information we would be safe. So I sobbed for endangering my family and friends.

"What do you mean?" He looked me in the eye. I knew he wanted to be stern, but we could rarely look anything but loving at each other (Damn imprinting).

"They know where we live… I'm so sorry…" My voice was still hiccupping from the sobs. Jacob shook his head and left me on the curb for a second as he strapped Gloria into the car seat I bought her. He stepped back to me and looked me directly in the eye, this time his eyes were deep set and stern.

"Raven," despite his facial expressions his voice was soft and loving "You listen to me; this is in no way your fault. I bet I could run up and slap Jesus and somehow it would be your fault." I giggled at that statement. I wished he couldn't make me laugh so easily. He helped me to the car and began talking strategy.

"Ok, so these "soul searcher" things have to have a weakness. All we have to do is exploit it. Man ever since you got here there has been more fighting and weird happenings than ever. I swear you are just a fight magnet… Worse than ole' Bells." He laughed at some distant memory.

"Well I do love a good fight…" I giggled, remembering some old playground battles…

**~FLASHBACK~**

A young boy walks up to two young girls playing in the sandbox.

"Hey Shorties! Want to play?" His nasally voice is a bit high pitched and annoying.

"Back off Roger or I'll clonk ya one!" A wild haired little girl stands up and waves her tiny fist at the boy. Her face is scrunched up in a cute anger as she looks up at the boy, who has to be 2x her size. He pushes her down in the sand and laughs.

"A half pint like you couldn't lay a hand on me." He chortled as she stands back up and punches him in the gut, as he falls to the ground she knees him in the face bloodying his nose. The other girl, we recognize now as Terra looks up at our little heroine-Raven- and smiles.

"Good job Ray-Ray!" She holds out her hands and both girls help each other brush off. Then as the scene ends we see two friendship bracelets on their wrists.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

I sighed at the memory, and I also cringed knowing that I still wore that bracelet on my wrist.

"Raven are you awake?" Jacob chuckled. I nodded and fingered the chain on my wrist that read "Friend" the "Best" was probably in some box waiting for someone to claim it, someone that would never come.

"I just was remembering one of my earliest fights… I was five my adversary was eight. Man, did I get in trouble…" I laughed. "I was told by my father that I shouldn't "bully" boys, no matter how ugly." Both of us laughed together, but our lightheartedness was short lived, as reality struck again. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered carefully.

"Raven!" Bella's voice was frantic.

"What?! Bella are you ok!?" Jacob speed up and looked at me his eyes in a wild confusion.

"Nessie stopped answering her phone! We can't reach her or Cesar and they should have been home by now!" Bella started to cry and I heard Edward comforting as he grabbed the phone.

"Raven?" Edward's voice was calm, although I knew that he was just as frantic as Bella.

"Yes…?" I was shaking as Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come to our house and bring the pack…" Edwards's voice was beginning to crack.

"I'm not able to give that command… Here's Jacob…" I handed the phone to Jacob and heard the one side I could of the conversation.

"I agree… Of course… Edward I'm not fucking stupid!... What!?... Alright we are on our way… I'll phase and send Raven up… Bye." Jacob's voice wasn't happy, but it didn't hold any contempt.

Jacob told me to take the wheel and left me alone to drive all the way to the Cullen house. As I drove I heard Gloria snoring calmly it soon began to calm me, without warning something jumped in front of the car! It was a human figure so I slammed on my breaks and stared at the live road block.


	21. AN Not Chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Look if you guys want me to stop writing just tell me in pm's or reviews and I will remove ****Raven**** from my stories… I haven't been updating often because I have not had reviews which is very disconcerting… So please tell me… Continue or Stop?**

**Thank You,**

**Eva Levaris**


	22. Warning Short Spook

_**The Story shall go on! (Sorry Readers but I felt HORRIBLE for leaving for a month so I thought you were mad) No need to review if you don't want to! Luv Ya! **_

_**~Eva =^_^=**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes Yes I do… Wait I don't? Oh sorry… I do not own Twilight!**_

My breath came out in heaves as I watched the figure come steadily towards me. The hairs on my arms stood up and I let out a feral warning growl. I was ready to fight, and I was ready to run if need be. The figure came closer and I felt the red hot heat building as I shook with fury. Then the figure stopped and waved franticly. I relaxed automatically. This was no soul-searcher it was a **retard** who thought after they_ jumped _in front of my car they had to _wave_ to show me they were _in front of me!!_ I turned on my headlights and saw none other than…

I ran as fast as I could through the forest thinking only of my Raven and her safety. I growled under my breath knowing that I had left her at the worst time possible. How Could I have been so stupid!? Leaving the love of my life alone with those _things_ hanging around.

"Richard _what _are you doing out here this late!?" I growled at the stuck up jerk.

"I have to talk to Jacob! Where is he?" His voice was urgent and strained.

"What's wrong!? I jumped out of the car and shook the guy who was at least a head taller than me.

"I can't tell _you! _Where is _Jacob_?" He glared at me, so I socked him smack on his honker.

"Ow! You hit like a man! I think you broke my nose!!" Richard's voice was now nasally. Served him right.

"Get in the car loser!" I growled angrily. He climbed in and looked at me.

"Why are you so pissy? Pms…?" Now I shot a glare at him that could have killed… If only… If only…

"What do you need to see Jacob for?" Richard finally gave in.

"Soul searchers are after him…" He announced quietly I was in shock.

"How do _you _know!?" I growled. Richard held his hands up in surrender.

"Some lady told me to tell Jacob Black that the soul searchers were after him…" I realized he knew nothing about this so I slammed on my brakes.

"Get out and go home… I'll tell him…" Richard nodded and left without a word.

I officially hated Thursdays. Now I knew for a fact they were already in Forks, and I know I should have been scared about that but I was excited.

**Sorry the chappie is so short! I will write more soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Yeah this isn't my stuff… That's why it's on FANfiction… All the characters and settings (Except Merriam, Henry, Terra, Ceasar, Gloria, and of course Raven) are Stephanie Meyer's, the genius writer!!**_

_**You all may hate me for killing one of Steph's characters… But hey at least I didn't make him gay… ~Shrugs~ I love Jacob too… So please don't kill me for this…**_

I found Edward easily, I was in my dressed human state so the pack wouldn't know what I was thinking, but Edward knew. He looked at me sympathetically and wiped away some of my tears. I looked at him in desperation.

"I won't do it Raven." He stated simply.

"You have to! You wouldn't try living without Bella!" He cringed at my pleading voice.

"You're right I wouldn't… But I can't kill you… Jacob wouldn't want that Raven." Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"I love him Edward! Kill me! Let me see him! Let me be with him!" I cried knowing it was a lost hope with Edward… But with Jasper…

"He wouldn't." Edward looked like he wasn't sure about what he said; I took off.

"Jasper…" I was out of breath from running and sobbing. He automatically tried to suppress my agony, but he couldn't. "Jasper… Kill me…" I was whispering now.

"What?" Jasper was a man of few words, but this got him talking.

"Jacob…" I let out a sob and he knew what he had happened. Jasper nodded understanding and looked at me with pity.

"Raven… I can't…" I could tell that he was considering it.

"Fine I'll get myself killed! I'll search for a vampire who will put me out of my misery! I used to think you Cullen's had hearts! But I was wrong!" I saw him cringe as I ran off in tears. Alice and Bella found me before I could get far.

"Raven! Don't do this!" Alice cried as her and Bella embraced me.

"Raven, I love Jacob and I know that he would kill himself to stop you from what you are doing!" Bella was trying to cry but her body wouldn't allow it.

"You have no idea Bella…" I growled as I broke away. "When will I find something to kill me Alice?" I demanded to know. It felt so weird to go and get myself killed, but I had to, I had to see Jacob again.

"You won't… I won't let you!" Alice's perfect face looked so broken.

"Alice! Could you… No… Would you live without Jasper!?" My voice broke an octave on the word "live".

Alice looked at the ground and then back at me. "I would have to…" I turned to Bella who seemed to realize my pain.

"Bella… Alice I love you… You two are my best friends… Tell Jasper I didn't mean what I said… Take care of the pack… They'll need you… And please take Gloria home… She lives in Bear Creek Alaska…. Tell my dad what happened… But make everyone think it was a Car accident… Good bye guys…" I turned away with tears in my eyes.

"Raven you can't!" Alice and Bella screamed in unison.

"She can't what?" I heard a husky voice break in concerned. I turned slowly to see Jacob in a pair of sweats with Gloria at his side staring at me with all the love in the world.

"Jacob!" I flung my arms around him crying. He embraced me back but I heard him wince at the contact.

"What can't my girl do?" Jacob tried to smile through the pain. Alice had to pipe in before I could get a word in.

"Raven was going to kill herself." She sounded like a little child snitching on a sister. I just wanted to turn to her and say 'Snitches get stitches.' But the look on Jacob's face stopped me. His face looked in more pain than he had been in previously. His beautiful eyes looked at me disapprovingly and hurt.

"Why would you do that?" I would have rather his voice be angry and yelling than what it was now; it was hurt and judgmental.

"We… Thought you were… dead…" I was barely able to choke out the last word. He let go of me and shook his head turning it away from me. I grasped desperately at what to do but then he started laughing.

"Melodramatic, much?" His rumbling laughter brightened my spirits until I realized he was laughing at _**me**_. I punched his arm then I quickly regretted that seeing him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry" I started to cry again, man today was not my day. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Babes, never hurt yourself on account of me. I wouldn't ever want you to die for me. Got it?" I nodded against his chest as he held me there.

If any of you were wondering what the moral of my whole story was, I'll tell ya:

Watch out for Mondays… You could:

Get sent to a new town after becoming a werewolf. (Yes that happened on Monday.)

Learn that Soul Searchers are about to kill you and every one you love.

Think your boyfriend died.

And decided to kill yourself.

I'm Raven River Tahiki soon to be Black, and this is my story. I hope that one day someone will find this diary and learn more about my world, till now it's buried here: Under the old Driftwood tree on First Beach in La Push Reservation Washington.

~Miss Raven River Black (Aka Mrs. Raven River Black) 12/1/08

**3 years later (Btw this is now longer the diary this is just Raven's POV)**

I ran in to our bedroom.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" I giggled at our silly little game. Jacob groaned and tossed in bed.

"What Mrs. Black?" He wasn't as cherry as I hoped.

"I'm Pregnant!!"

**The End**


End file.
